


A Study in Mithril

by robinsonola



Series: A Study in Mithril [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin轉世了非常多次。<br/>千年之後，他在倫敦的一所古老莊園呱呱墜地，成為福爾摩斯家的三子。<br/>已完結，字數33k</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**序章**

 

Merlin轉世了非常多次。

肉體不可能永垂不朽，但他的靈魂不滅，故得永生。  
  
他記得他的每一段生命。並不是所有細節，但他能細數他在每一世中經歷的重要時刻，有些回憶清晰如一張貼在眼前的海報，有些模模糊糊如一場焦距沒調好的電影；大部分都像一本讀過的小說，某些章節掃過就忘記，某些對白一次就銘心。  
  
  
Merlin轉世了非常多次。  
  
奇怪的是他從來沒有出過大不列顛。他也想偶爾生在法國，或是義大利，哪裡都可以，生成黑人一次也可以，但每次等他大得可以理解一些對話了，他就發現自己總是過不了英吉利海峽。看來他生是Albion人，死是Albion鬼了。  
  
他學習語言，足跡踏遍一百多個國家。有些國家興起又滅亡，有些語言興盛又消失，有的學說成立又被推翻。世界不停的變化，每天都有新的發現和發明，未知的事物像宇宙一樣廣闊，怎麼學也學不完，光是「宇宙」的概念，他如果那個時代的人一樣，花了好一陣子才接受。  
  
  
Merlin轉世了非常多次。  
  
有些時候他活到七老八十，有時候卻早早離開人世，有一次甚至出世不到十分鐘，就被驚慌失措的未成年小媽媽手忙腳亂的悶死了，他連眼睛都還張不開。有一次他生得一頭紅髮滿面雀斑，有一次他滿頭褐色捲髮雙眼碧綠，甚至有一次他被生成了女兒身，Merlin覺得還是當男孩好，女孩子力氣太小了。他不討厭穿裙子，但他不知該如何解釋他其實打心底是個男人。  
  
他被取過各種名字和綽號，但每到一個新地方，他總是一再堅持，他的名字是Merlin。因為他，就是Merlin。其他的名字都是暫時的身分，只有Merlin永遠是他自己。人們會開玩笑，不論善意或惡意，最後大部分人會在他的堅持下妥協，習慣成自然，人們慢慢地在呼喊他的名字時不再想起那個傳說中戴著尖頂高帽，蓄著及腰長鬍子的強大巫師。但他們不知道的是，他，就是Merlin。  
  
他結交各式各樣的人，吸收各個時代的嶄新知識，經歷體驗各種沒試過的事情。嘗試過一次婚姻，後來也證明失敗了，因為他心中始終有著另一個人。於是他入世隨俗，卻又遺世獨立。他是茫茫人海中一個不起眼的孤身男子，是轉動的大時代中一個渺小的齒輪，來了又去，去了又來。  
  
  
Merlin轉世了非常多次。  
  
看人看久了，他慢慢能分辨出古老的靈魂。像他一樣，甚至比他更老，在世間存在輪迴了上千年的生命。也許是一個舔著冰淇淋的孩子投過來的一個眼神，也許是一個上班族女郎給他的一個笑容，靈魂的深度在這些小小的光輝中閃現。  
  
但這些人生閱歷再多再豐富，都比不上他的初回人生，他的原始印刻。故事是說一個出生在Ealdor鄉村的男孩，來到了王都Camelot，認識了讓他願意奉獻一切的王，一起經歷了激情、背叛和忠誠，最後人去樓空，徒留傷悲悔恨。  
  
每一次生命的終結，他都心滿意足的回到Avalon，等待下一次機會，下一個嶄新的人生。但他一直等不到他的王。Merlin相信自己的永生不會是徒勞的等候，終有一天，他能再見到Arthur回到英格蘭，重新微笑著出現在他面前。  
  
  
千年之後，Merlin在倫敦的一所古老莊園呱呱墜地，成為福爾摩斯家的三子。他的哭聲細微，令母親擔心這孩子是否體質羸弱。待產士將他清洗乾淨，讓母親把他輕柔地抱在懷裡。Merlin的意識混沌不清，但他感覺到母親暖融融的溫度和溫柔的話語，於是他像任何一個嬰兒一般，枕著母親的心跳入睡了。  
  
十二歲的Mycroft和五歲的Sherlock來到母親的床邊，探頭看看他們熟睡的小弟弟，Mithril Holmes。

 

= = =

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

Merlin躺在嬰兒床裡，通紅的小臉皺成一團，肉嘟嘟的小手臂使勁揮舞著，嘴裡尖聲叫嚷著，想把這個在他身上動手動腳的五歲男孩推開。無奈手臂長度相差太多，他只能空揮，聊表反抗之意。

  
「別動個不停，Mithy！」Sherlock稚嫩的聲音大叫，一手把Merlin壓住，一手把一只尺寸略小的聽枕器按在弟弟的胸口上。「我要聽你的心跳！」

嬰兒更劇烈地掙扎了起來，但在這個階段他只學會坐起來，根本不可能和哥哥對抗。於是Merlin用了另一項武器，他張開嘴開始大哭。

「不要哭！」Sherlock嘟起了嘴，看起來非常焦急，還有點生氣。「你的哭聲會把Mary叫來的！然後她會叫我去睡午覺！」

Merlin繼續放聲哭鬧，直到保姆Mary匆匆衝進房間，把Sherlock從他身上拉開。

「Sherlock！你在做什麼！」Mary緊張地責罵較大的孩子，「Mithril現在還很小，身體很脆弱，你不可以這麼用力壓他！」

「我只是要聽他的心跳！」Sherlock揮舞著掛在脖子上的小聽診器，「Micky說嬰兒的心跳比較快，我要數他的心跳數，再數我的和Micky的，還有媽咪的……」

「好了好了，我不能讓你用那玩具碰他，但是你可以輕輕地數他的脈搏，要溫柔，好嗎？我得回去洗碗了。」

Sherlock仍滿心不情願地翹著嘴唇，但他仍點點頭屈服於第二選擇。「好乖。」Mary摸摸他的頭，Sherlock惱怒地躲開她的手，快步跑回嬰兒床邊，伸手握住Merlin的手腕。Merlin已經不哭了，他睜著大大的藍色眼睛好奇地看著二哥，踢了踢小小的腿，把另一隻手放進嘴裡。

Sherlock把那隻沾滿口水的小拳頭抽出來，Merlin馬上握緊了他的手指，咿咿呀呀地動來動去。「你想說什麼，Mithy？」Sherlock說，戳戳弟弟的臉蛋，又戳戳軟軟的肚子，Merlin咯咯笑了起來。被嬰兒緊緊握住的感覺很奇妙，而Sherlock喜歡這樣。「拜託你快點長大，Micky天天去學校，我要無聊死了。」

Merlin仍然高高興興地用嬰兒星球的語言回答他。

「好吧，為了讓你快點學會說話，我只好一直說給你聽了。」Sherlock說，快步跑出房間，沒多久又乒乒乓乓地跑回來，懷裡抱著一本書：《世界蜘蛛圖鑑》。

「這本書很棒喔，裡面都是圖，你是小孩子，小孩子就要看圖畫書。我已經開始認得字了，我可以唸給你聽。」Sherlock興致勃勃地說，一邊搬來一張椅子在嬰兒床邊坐下。「有金蛛科、狼蛛科、姬蛛科……」

Merlin打了個呵欠。


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock是個地域觀念很強的孩子。他三歲不到就會對踏入家門的陌生人吼吼叫叫，張牙舞爪。於是媽咪總是要在月曆上把客人來訪的日子標好，事先告訴他，好讓他有心理準備。懷上老三時媽咪心裡掙扎了好一會兒，一方面擔心Sherlock的反應，一方面是她體認到照顧Sherlock可能會耗掉她所有心力。再加上身為議員的丈夫公務日漸繁忙，她該處理的事也越來越多，實在照顧不來第三個孩子。

她不得不請來Mary幫忙照顧嬰兒、處理家務。Mary個性溫和，手腳俐落，總是輕聲細語。為了迎接Mary，媽咪做了所有她能想到的準備工作，她把Sherlock抱在懷裡，給他看Mary的照片，向他說明她的工作，保證Mary會好好照顧他和弟弟，並要求他表現良好。但Sherlock仍對Mary展現出前所未見的敵意，他在保姆到來的前三天就開始在自己房間裡修築防禦工事。當然，其中加入了Mycroft的技術指導。

媽咪沒猜到的是Sherlock簡直被Mithril迷住了。經歷了前幾個月被Mary禁止接近小貝比之後，媽咪常常看見Sherlock窩在弟弟身邊，腿上放著磚頭一樣的精裝圖鑑，大聲唸著上面的動植物名稱和說明文字，而Mithril坐在他身旁，藍色的眼睛骨碌碌地轉來轉去，牙牙學語，乖巧地聽著哥哥的悉心教育，這畫面在多年後仍令她發笑。

 

 

這件事發生在Merlin剛開始滿屋子亂爬的時候。

Sherlock很早就發現和Mary唱反調不是明智之舉，因為Mary越在他身上勞心勞力，Sherlock和她相處的時間就越多。他寧可Mary不理他，讓他好好研究他想研究的事情。

例如說，那天的情況是，一隻剛死掉的蝸牛。

Sherlock在花園裡揀到牠的，他小心翼翼地把它捧在手心裡，達達達地跑進廚房，滿衣服都是泥。

Mary正在嬰兒房裡替Merlin換尿布，暫時分不開神管他。非常好，因為Sherlock需要刀子，而Mary是絕不會允許的。如果沒有刀子，他可能無法順利把蝸牛的殻拿下來，就看不見殼的裡面長什麼樣子了。Sherlock跑進廚房，用單手使勁拖了一張椅子到台前，一骨碌爬上去，把另一隻手裡握著的那隻可憐的死蝸牛放上砧板，開始找刀子。

媽咪把刀子藏在哪裡？還是Mary？Sherlock爬上爬下，把櫃子和抽屜一個個打開。當他抬頭張望高處的櫃子，思考該怎樣才能夠到它們時，他聽見Mary的腳步聲越來越近，向廚房走來。Sherlock趕緊溜到桌子下方躲好，看見Mary的小腿從桌前走過。

「乖喔，現在就給你泡牛奶。」Mary回頭喊道，Sherlock偷偷從桌底伸出頭，向上瞄她。Mary熟練地從架子上拿起乾淨的奶瓶，開始泡熱牛奶，一邊哼著歌。她沒有抱著Merlin，大概把他放在嬰兒床上？Sherlock瞄向離Mary僅幾步之遙的砧板，希望Mary泡了牛奶就直接出去，不要轉身看見他的蝸牛，然後把牠丟進垃圾桶。

Sherlock緊張兮兮地瞪著Mary的背影時，聽見了一聲細小的、高興的叫聲。他驚恐地轉頭，看見Merlin慢吞吞地爬進了廚房。Merlin亮藍色的眼睛睜得大大地，向Sherlock露出了一個大大的笑容，然後看也不看Mary，以拔山倒樹之勢直直向Sherlock的方向快速爬過來。

「Mithy!! Stop!! Go back!!」Sherlock試圖用嘴形把他趕回去，但嬰兒仍快樂地向他逼近。Sherlock又從桌下微微把頭伸出來，看見Mary並沒有注意到Merlin，她正在哼一首蠢到令人抓狂的童謠。如果Mary注意到Merlin，她有可能加快手上的動作，並把Merlin抱出去，解除Sherlock的危機，但也有可能順著Merlin的視線逮到桌底下的Sherlock。Sherlock評估了一秒，便決定最好的方式就是讓Merlin安靜，停在原地，降低自己被發現並被拎著後領從廚房丟出去的風險。

Merlin越爬越近了，他現在爬到Sherlock的正前方，也就是Mary的正後方。

Sherlock豎起一隻手指。「Shhhhh!!」他用嘴形說。

Merlin一屁股坐在地上，模仿哥哥的動作，「Shhhhh！」他說，然後咧嘴露出無牙的微笑。

「Good boy!」Sherlock用嘴形說。

Mary不知怎地卻聽見了那聲「Shhhh!」，「什麼聲音？Sher…….啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」她轉頭找尋聲音的來源，卻看見了砧板上的那隻癱軟的死蝸牛。她的尖叫聲震得Sherlock耳膜發痛，把Merlin嚇得幾乎跳起來。

然後一切彷彿停格了。Mary驚恐的臉、半空中的奶瓶、飛濺的牛奶、Merlin仰頭望著保姆的好奇的臉、Sherlock伸出的手臂。

 

一聲尖銳的哭聲劃破了定格的畫面，然後一切似乎都加速了。Sherlock從桌子底下爬出來，急急地用手抹去潑在弟弟臉上的熱牛奶；Mary一把推開他，慌慌張張地把嬰兒抱起；Merlin則淒厲地大哭著，扭動著想掙開Mary的懷抱，哭得臉頰通紅。

「You’ve got a lot to explain!!!」Mary惡狠狠地丟下這一句，衝出廚房去打電話。

Sherlock驚魂未定地喘著氣，把那隻死蝸牛丟進垃圾桶，也離開了廚房。

 

= = =

 

Sherlock跟在Mary身後擠上計程車，Merlin嘗試伸手要摸自己的臉，卻被保姆一次次阻擋。Merlin的哭聲從一開始震人耳膜的大哭變成悽涼的微弱哭號，好像疼痛折磨得他不堪負荷似的。Sherlock不安地在皮椅上扭動著，不知所措。Mary一邊拍著嬰兒的背輕聲哄著，一邊以眼角怒視Sherlock。

窗外的天色是即將入夜的暗沉灰色，倫敦陰雨綿綿。司機以安全前提下的最快速度在車流中穿梭，好讓受苦的孩子快點得到幫助。

「我可以抱他嗎？」Sherlock終於忍不住開口說。

「做出這種事情你還想抱他？」Mary給他一個慍怒的眼神，尖銳地說。

「燙傷他的是妳！不是我！」Sherlock叫喊了起來，又急又氣。

「我？要不是你把那死蟲帶進廚房裡，我不可能打翻任何東西！」Mary的音量比他更大。

「那不是蟲，那是蝸牛！」Sherlock更生氣了，「你真笨！」轉頭望著窗外的車水馬龍，拒絕和Mary眼神接觸。

「我笨？你看看你用什麼態度跟我說話？你媽咪說你可以把死蝸牛帶進廚房嗎？她說你可以躲在桌子下等著嚇我嗎？第一天來你家開始我就知道你是個難管教的孩子，沒想到你一點改進都沒有！」

「我沒有要嚇妳！」

「你再狡辯啊！我已經打電話通知你父親的秘書和母親的助理了，等他們看見你弟弟的樣子，看你怎麼辦！」Mary的語調越來越高，伴著Merlin不停歇的哭聲。

「可是不是我把他燙傷的！」Sherlock的眼淚隨著怒氣奪眶而出。

「你敢說你沒有責任？像你這種壞孩子就是搞不清楚情況！」

「都是你！都是你！」Sherlock氣得尖叫起來，握拳捶著座椅，眼淚大顆大顆往下掉。

這時Merlin反而停下了細聲的啜泣，睜著紅腫的雙眼望著Sherlock，一邊仍抽噎著。

「Mithy？」Mary拍拍Merlin的背，但Merlin掙開保姆的手，整個身體向哥哥的方向傾過去，把白嫩的小手掌按在Sherlock臉頰上。

「Mithy，乖，別亂動，馬上就到醫院了。」Mary把他抱回來，但Merlin哭了一聲，又再一次傾身去摸Sherlock的臉。

Sherlock胡亂把臉上的眼淚抹掉，「好啦，我不哭了，」他說，「你也不要哭了。」

 

= = =

 

Sherlock一個人坐在醫院擺在牆邊的塑膠椅上，膝蓋抱在胸前，視線在忙亂的急診室中四處游走。Merlin正被幾個護士包圍著上藥和冰敷，Mary陪著他，他們要Sherlock在一邊等著。

Sherlock覺得無聊了，但他知道自己最好別到處亂走。他不想讓媽咪難過。他不想讓父親認為他是壞孩子。他不想要弟弟受傷。真的。

「那是你弟弟嗎？」突然一個帶鼻音的聲音傳來，Sherlock轉頭，是坐在他旁邊的一個陌生女孩。她比他大幾歲，有一雙藍色的眼睛和沙金色的長髮。

Sherlock沒理她。

「你把他怎麼了？」她又問。

「我才沒有。」Sherlock兇巴巴地說。然後他注意到Merlin的隔壁病床上坐著另一個沙金色頭髮的小男孩，比Sherlock大一點兒，一位護士正在處理他額頭上的傷口。一位焦慮的女人──顯然是男孩的母親──正握著男孩的手，安撫著他。

「你把你弟弟怎麼了？」Sherlock反問。女孩瑟縮了一下，抵抗性地收起下巴，瞪著Sherlock。

「John是自己跌倒的，」她說，揉了揉紅腫的眼睛，嘟著嘴巴。「我真的只是輕輕推他一下而已。」

「騙人。」Sherlock說。那個男孩有什麼地方和其他人不一樣，令他目不轉睛地注視著。

然後，Sherlock找出是什麼了。那個男孩沒有哭。僅管他在護士的觸碰下吃痛地瑟縮著，卻強忍著淚水沒有躲開，也沒有一聲哭鬧。他小小的肩背挺直著，就像一名站哨的士兵。

護士一包紮好那男孩的額頭，他就一溜煙的跑下病床，衝到姊姊身邊。

「Harry！」他喊著，「我都沒有哭喔！」

「那又怎樣！」姊姊跳了起來，「我也沒哭！」

「妳明明就有！」他露出報復的笑容，手舞足蹈，「愛哭鬼！愛哭鬼！」

「John！Harriet！」母親喊他們，「要走了！」

「那我走啦。」Harry對Sherlock說，她的弟弟好奇地看了Sherlock一眼。

他的眼睛好藍啊，Sherlock心想。

那對姊弟向母親奔去，Sherlock能聽到比較小的那個一路喊著「那是誰？Harry，那是誰？吼~男朋友！我要告訴媽咪！」

 

然後Sherlock再度被急診室的熙攘淹沒，他抬頭張望，卻找不到Merlin烏黑的後腦勺，也看不見Mary廉價的粉色裙擺。他跳下塑膠椅，開始在人群急亂的腳步和充滿壓力的叫喊聲中穿梭，搜尋每一張病床，豎耳分辨每一個嗡嗡說話聲。

在一團混亂中，他聽見了一個熟悉的男人嗓音。那嗓音低沉渾厚，充滿威嚴和怒意。那是一個會在福爾摩斯家的餐桌旁出現，卻從不在Sherlock床邊響起的聲音；那是一個對Mycroft嚴加督促，對Sherlock管教訓斥的聲音。

那是父親的聲音。

「……明天照常過來，Mrs. Holmes會告訴妳我們做出的決定。Mithril也累了，今天先到此為止，回去罷。」

Sherlock怯怯地走到父親身邊，他的罪惡感在胸口碰碰亂跳。Merlin已經在父親厚實溫暖的懷裡睡得人事不知，臉上的藥膏下仍看得出紅腫的皮膚。父親抱著他的樣子就像捧著一樣珍貴的寶貝，就像護住一隻幼小脆弱的寵物，就像……一個抱著孩子的父親。

這應是正常無比的一幕，只是Sherlock從沒見父親擁抱過任何人。

Mary面無表情地瞥了Sherlock一眼，點了點頭離開了。

父親將懷裡的孩子抱緊了一點，嘆了一口氣，也轉身離開。Sherlock追在他身後，太惴惴不安而不敢靠得太近。他隨著沉默的父親走出急診室，看著他付藥費，走出醫院大樓，終於向他走近，站在他身邊一起等司機來。

「我不是故意的。」Sherlock鼓起勇氣說，垂下眼睛盯著父親光潔的皮鞋。

父親的回答卻出乎他意料。

「Sherlock？」他說，「抱歉，我沒注意到你在這裡。」

Sherlock從未覺得父親如此遙遠。

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

據第三任也是最後一任保姆Mrs. Hudson所言，福爾摩斯家的男孩們通通是可愛的小磨人精，大概全天底下也只有她會這麼認為了。Mycroft城府深沉而好辯，Sherlock性情古怪而易怒，Mithril古靈精怪而愛哭。三個孩子都固執得令人抓狂，聰明得令人沮喪。

但不管怎麼說，孩子還是孩子。Mrs. Hudson帶著美妙的廚藝和不可思議的耐性，很快地融入了這個家庭，獲得所有人的喜愛。最後一個屈服的是Sherlock，這孩子似乎非常排斥陌生人──她最後用一頂漂亮的兒童尺寸船長帽收買了他。

四歲的Mithril長著一雙可笑的大耳朵，Mrs. Hudson覺得挺可愛，簡直像小飛象一樣。他在受到責罵時會用雙手把自己的耳朵遮住。一開始她以為他是不想聽，於是嚴厲地對他說「把你的兩隻手放下來，Mithy，讓我看見你的耳朵。」但Mithril竟然馬上哭了起來，惹得Sherlock從房間另一頭向她衝來，一邊兇惡地揮舞他的木劍。

「受死吧！大海怪！」九歲的Sherlock大叫著，一頭黑色卷髮亂翹，「放開我的手下！」

「喔，喔，Sherly，」Mrs. Hudson溫柔地說，「我只是要他別摀著耳朵，好好聽我說話。」

Sherlock放下了劍，「喔，」他說，「只要妳保證不捏他耳朵，我就命令他聽話。」

「我不會的。」Mrs. Hudson說。

「但是目標很大，妳萬一忍不住呢？」這位令人聞風喪膽的海盜說。

「我保證，船長。」

後來她才知道，這就是上一任保姆被開除的原因。顯然福爾摩斯家不來體罰這一套，又或許是這孩子實在被捏得太兇了。她希望不是後者。  
Mrs. Holmes待在家裡的時間不多，她在丈夫的辦公室全職幫忙，而Mr. Holmes幾乎沒見過Mrs. Hudson幾次。Mrs. Hudson知道他是位備受敬重的政治家，但他高高在上，相當不易親近。Mrs. Holmes則和他相反，她親切和氣，對她推心置腹，不帶一點貴夫人的架子。

 

Sherlock對海盜遊戲非常著迷，Mrs. Hudson進他們家門後不到一小時就發現了。他從閣樓翻出了一個巨大的舊木箱，把它連拖帶搬地挪到花園裡，把它當成他的海盜船。天氣好的時候，他總是和Mithril兩人一起擠在木箱裡，拿掃把當槳，用廚房紙巾剩下的空紙捲當望遠鏡，揚帆出航。

哪來的帆？當然有的，Sherlock用撿來的長樹枝和枕頭套笨拙地做了主桅和帆，當然，帆上用蠟筆畫著一個漂亮的骷髏頭，是用圓規和長尺經過仔細的計算畫出來的。Mrs. Hudson直接放棄刷洗那個枕頭套，去向Mrs. Holmes問新的。

Sherlock一手揮舞著他的木劍，一手抓著衣架好充當他的鉤子，一邊神氣地發號施令。Mithril則拿一個飛盤假裝是圓舵。兩人一會兒觀察海象，一會兒和敵軍(Mycroft，懶得找另一只箱子或任何塞得進自己的容器當船，總是假裝自己是憑空冒出來的邪惡海神)作戰，總是玩到筋疲力竭，滿身髒兮兮。Mithril總是笑容滿面，跟在Sherlock屁股後面到處跑，聽他發號施令。

 

Mithril則對城堡有種特別的愛好。不出去玩的時候，Sherlock和Mithril常常窩在閣樓，想辦法用那裡堆疊的各式雜物弄出一個氣派的城門來。Mrs. Hudson好幾次在他們所謂的「城堡」裡面找到半打無端消失的沙發抱枕，有一次還在抱枕堆裡挖出睡著的Mithril。

他們並時不時跑進Mycroft的房間邀他來坐，硬生生打斷他和微積分的神交時間，或是莎士比亞的十四行詩，或是隨便什麼兩個弟弟毫不關心的事情。

Mrs. Hudson不太喜歡他們倆在閣樓裡玩。他們躲在那裡，她要怎麼照看他們呢？最後是Mycroft解決了這個問題。他在閣樓裝了個嬰兒用監聽器，便宜又好用。Mrs. Hudson從此不必時不時爬上爬下確認孩子的情況。Mycroft也覺得很好，因為Mrs. Hudson拿省下的時間烤餅乾做蛋糕去了，從此Mycroft得到美味甜點的質與量雙重保障。

 

Mycroft實在花太多時間窩在自己房間裡了。Mrs. Hudson已經第十五次拒絕Sherlock的「我們也在Micky房間裝個監聽器好不好」的提議了。Mycroft Holmes十六歲，這個年紀的孩子喜歡躲在自己的小天地裡沒什麼好奇怪的，她不在意。

但顯然弟弟們很在意，他們輪流用各式各樣的理由去煩他。假裝是過路打劫的強盜，假裝是賣書的推銷員，假裝是邪惡的海神(訴求同類情懷？)，假裝是清潔人員；總之，想到什麼就去敲敲門。

「Micky，出來陪我們玩！」Mithril總是這一句話。

「Mithy，我的作業寫到一半。」門裡傳來Mycroft的聲音。

「不給糖就搗蛋！」Sherlock說。「我知道你沒在寫作業，因為你全部的筆都在我床底下。」

「顯然不是全部。而且Sherly，今天不是萬聖節，十月還很久。」

「我們可以假裝今天是萬聖節。」Mithril天真地說。「你有糖嗎？」

「走開啦。你和Sherly自己去玩。」

「我今天穿得像個巫師呢！我騎著掃把，你看一下嘛！」Mithril說。

Mycroft從門縫看了一眼，「哇喔，」他說，「你的掃把可以載兩個人嗎？」

「我不知道，可能吧。」Mithril說。

「那你載Sherly去玩吧。你們可以飛到海上去找被虎克船長偷走的船。」

「他才沒那個能耐偷我的船！」Sherlock得意的說，「我把船綁得很緊。」他的意思是他把木箱栓在花園裡的一棵小樹上。

「他找到了，」Mycroft威嚇地說，「而且把船偷走了，快去把船找出來！」

「你要是騙我就完蛋了！」Sherlock說，三步併作兩步地跑掉了。Mithril騎著掃把在後面追著他跑。「等一下，Sherly！你不讓我載嗎？」

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

星期天的早晨，福爾摩斯家和所有一般家庭一般，全家人圍在餐桌邊吃早餐。父親像所有父親一樣，一手拿著對半折的報紙，另一手握著叉子。母親像所有母親一樣，一邊吃一邊盯著孩子們有沒有好好把食物放進嘴裡。Mycroft用刀叉優雅地吃著培根，像所有公學子弟一般有教養。Sherlock愛吃不吃地在巧克力牛奶裡吹泡泡，Merlin有樣學樣。

福爾摩斯先生基於一種他自己也說不清楚的情懷，堅持家裡所有用品都必需出自於皇家認證(*1)的品牌。他手裡端著Thomas Goode的骨瓷茶杯，啜飲著Twinings的早餐茶，瓷盤裡擺的是Fairfax meadow的肉品，Paxton & Whitfield的起司……數不勝數。他永遠衣著得體，舉止得當，偏好昂貴的生活品味，後來三個孩子裡唯有Mycroft繼承了他這份作風。

「Sherly，Mithy，不要玩食物。」媽咪說。

「我不想喝巧克力牛奶，巧克力牛奶是小孩子喝的東西。」Sherlock說。

「那麼，你想喝什麼？」

「蘭姆酒！真正的海盜都喝蘭姆酒！」Sherlock正經八百地說。

父親從鼻子裡哼了一聲。

「海盜成天為非作歹，只會打架喝酒，別和那種人學。」他說，眼睛沒離開報紙。

「那至少讓我喝咖啡？」Sherlock很小就學會的事情之一，就是別和父親頂嘴。

「咖啡對你的身體不好，親愛的，你的頭腦還在發育。」媽咪說，「Mithy，乖乖把牛奶喝掉，不要玩了。」然後埋怨地看著丈夫，「你就不能專心吃早飯嗎，你是和我們同桌還是和報紙同桌呀？」

「我不關心國家時事誰來關心呢？」父親正色道，然後指指報紙，「我國的失業率比去年同期上升了0.5個百分點，政府赤字的情況讓公債比率攀升，有一派議員反對繼續舉債，但是今天出來了一篇社論，妳看看這版……」

「夠了夠了，你和你的國家大事忙去吧。」母親翻了個白眼。

「我可以看看嗎？」Mycroft非常感興趣的樣子。

「我吃飽了，我們現在出發好不好？」Sherlock問，「我還要回房間拿東西。」

「等大家都吃飽，耐心點，親愛的。喝完牛奶後你可以上樓拿你的東西。」媽咪說。Sherlock馬上認真喝起牛奶。

「動物園裡有龍嗎？」Merlin吸乾最後一滴巧克力牛奶後問道。「我昨天夢到一隻龍呢！」

「沒有！」Sherlock說。

「我夢見那隻龍跟我說，我是一枚……硬幣，什麼的……」Merlin皺起眉頭，努力回想。

「你是金幣？銀幣？銅的？幣值多少？你身上有女王像嗎？」  
「我不知道啦。」Merlin說，一邊踢著小腳。

他不太想多談他的夢境，尤其是時常在他夢裡出現的一位披著火紅披風的金髮碧眼男子。在夢中的自己和那不知名的男人相當年紀，有時他們並騎著馬，有時他們肩並肩走路，他們和對方相視而笑，那人的笑容又甜又暖。就好像Merlin是他最珍貴的寶貝，是他最了解的朋友，或是其他Merlin還不明白的什麼。

每每想到那個神秘的金髮男人，心裡便千頭萬緒，又快樂又難過，把胸口堵得死死地。Merlin覺得那人一定是他的守護天使，不然他為何一而再、再而三地夢見他？所以他死守秘密，害怕一說出口，他的神祕朋友便會離他而去，不再出現在他朦朧而幸福的夢中。

「Mithy好像常常做奇幻風格的夢？」Mycroft插嘴，「龍啦，魔法啦，騎士巫師什麼的。」

「說不定以後會是奇幻小說家，像托爾金教授那樣。」父親勾起嘴角說，又翻過一頁。

這時電話響起了，媽咪起身去接。父親和Mycroft埋頭研究起報紙，不過他們與其說交談不如說是父親單方面的發言──他可不容許別人插嘴的。

「親愛的，你得接這通電話。」媽咪的聲音響起，她用一手按著話筒，轉頭向餐桌說道。

父親將報紙遞給Mycroft，後者頭也沒抬地接過去閱讀。Sherlock還在喝他的巧克力牛奶，好像那東西能要他的命似的。

一會兒之後，父親掛上電話回到餐桌上。

「抱歉，我沒辦法帶你們去動物園了。臨時有事。」他充滿歉意但不容反駁地對孩子們說，「是西敏市那邊的建案出了狀況。」他輕聲向Mycroft解釋，後者點點頭；又向開始收拾餐桌的母親說：「妳得自己帶孩子們去了，Anne。」

母親面色不善地給了他一個陰沉的眼神。然後轉頭向Sherlock數落道：「你怎麼還沒喝完呢！要喝到查爾斯登基當國王嗎？」

Sherlock回以同樣陰沉的眼神。

「別開這種無聊的玩笑，Anne。」父親說。母親不悅地抬起了下巴。

「世界上充滿不順心的事情，Sherly，要消滅他們！」她眼睛盯著Sherlock，一面衝著父親的臉揮動牛油刀。父親不為所動，三兩口把早餐解決掉，上樓去換裝。

「你就不能自己收拾你的餐盤嗎？」母親朝著他的背影喊道。

「媽咪，我會收父親的餐盤。」Merlin說。

母親嘆了一口氣，揉揉Merlin的頭。「你還夠不到洗碗槽呢，我的男孩兒。」

「我可以不去嗎，媽咪？」Mycroft問道，折起報紙，「我還有些書想讀，如果可以的話。」

母親按了按太陽穴，「不行，Micky，你得幫我看著他們，尤其是Sherly，我不想要一閃神就發現他爬進企鵝池裡或是坐在食蟻獸身上之類的。Mithy八成還會替他把風。」

「好吧。」Mycroft順從了她。

「什麼是把風？」Merlin問。

「就是幫忙Sherly──」媽咪回答他。

「那我喜歡把風。」

「──做不乖的事。」

「噢，那我不要喜歡了。」

這時Sherlock蹦蹦跳跳地跑了下來，手上拿著一個長木棒補蟲網和一個後背包。

「Sherly，那是什麼？」Mycroft問。他注意到Sherlock聽到父親不一起去，就顯而易見地快樂起來，迫不及待要出發。剩下的幾口牛奶自然是讓Merlin喝掉了。

「我要去抓一隻鸚鵡回來養在我的肩膀上，就像西爾巴船長(*2)那樣！」Sherlock把木棒往地上一插，大聲宣布。Mycroft和媽咪交換了一個眼神。鳥屋(*3)是開放空間，讓鳥兒自由在館內飛翔，帶著這玩意他們大概一步都踏不進去。

「我乾脆鋸掉你一隻腳，更像西爾巴。」哥哥表示。Merlin咯咯笑了起來。

Sherlock把左腳向後勾，用左手抓住腳板，右手在木棒上撐著保持平衡。「這樣看起來就很像了，不用鋸掉，我還用得著我的腿。」他沾沾自喜地說。

「這樣吧，你別帶你的網子，如果今天一整天都保持單腳，我就買一隻鸚鵡送你。」Mycroft說，「金剛鸚鵡、雞尾鸚鵡，什麼都可以。」

「真的？」Sherlock有點滑稽地單腳跳到哥哥面前，「你保證？」他一跳起來Merlin就爆出新一波的笑聲。

「真的，用我的零用錢買。鳥籠我也負責。」

「鳥籠就不必了，我要養在我的肩膀上！一定會超酷！」Sherlock說，「從動物園門口開始算。」

「但是──如果失敗的話，你一個禮拜的飯後點心給我。」

「成交！」

Merlin還在那前仰後合地笑個沒完。

母親搖搖頭，用手帕給Merlin擦掉沾得滿臉的果醬和奶油。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin依舊男僕個性想替爸爸收餐盤(自己寫自己笑www)
> 
> *1皇家認證(Royal Warrant of appointment)是英國皇室中地位高的成員給商家的榮譽，這些商家要至少供應皇室五年才可能獲得認證，可每五年延續一次，也有可能被收回。網站在此 http://www.royalwarrant.org/ 可查詢各類別獲認證的商家
> 
> *2 西爾巴(Silver)：小說《金銀島》裡的反派，獨腳海盜
> 
> *3 倫敦動物園的熱帶鳥屋Blackburn Pavilion


	5. Chapter 5

福爾摩斯太太帶著三個兒子，一家四口抵達了動物園。一踏進大門，Mycroft便無聲地看了Sherlock一眼，後者挑戰地揚起下巴，用右手向後抓住右腳腳板，單腳立著。

「走吧，孩子們。」母親輕快地說。Sherlock單腳跳向前，母親又好氣又好笑地瞪了一眼Mycroft，然後轉向小兒子，卻發現Merlin蹲在路邊盯著一旁樹上長出的蘑菇看得出神。應該說，看得流口水。

「Sherly，牽著Mithy，別讓他自己亂跑。」母親說。

兩個小孩聞言都嘟起嘴。

「我不要！」

「我也不要！」

「Sherly，牽好Mithy，否則我要Micky牽你。」母親板著臉說。她可不想要這兩個小孩自己亂跑。Sherlock翻了個白眼，左手牽起弟弟的手，右手仍抓著右腳。

「我不喜歡手牽手！」Sherlock不情願地說。

「我也不喜歡！」Merlin搭腔。

Mycroft哼笑一聲，慶幸自己躲過一劫。

「動物園裡有長毛象嗎，Sherly？」Merlin搖晃著Sherlock的手問道。

「沒有，長毛象很久以前就已經滅絕了。」

「什麼是滅絕？」

「就是死光光了，像龍一樣。」

「那，有獨角獸嗎？」Merlin絕望地問。

「沒有，獨角獸根本不存在。」Sherlock毫不留情地說，因為不停單腳跳有點氣喘吁吁的。

「獅鷲呢？我要看獅鷲。」

「那種生物不存在啦，我們不是把家裡的圖鑑都翻過了嗎。」

「可是，說不定書上沒有，動物園裡有……」

「不對，如果動物園裡有，書上就一定有。」Sherlock斬釘截鐵地說。

Merlin扁著嘴安靜了好一陣子。

「動物園不好玩。」他做出結論。

Mycroft和母親笑得臉頰都痛了。

 

 

一直到走到鳥屋，Sherlock才想起自己已經好一陣子完全忘記要單腳跳了。Mycroft為贏得一週份的甜點而心花怒放。他們的動物園一日遊滿愉快的，如果不是最後Sherlock惟恐天下不亂，硬要害大家嚇得心臟停跳的話。

他們來到北極熊區上方，可以由上往下從一道到成人腰部高度的矮牆後看見北極熊居住的區域，三個男孩看得出神。

福爾摩斯太太四處張望了一下，向Mycroft說，「我去洗手間一下，看好弟弟們。」然後離開了。

Mycroft轉頭看她離開，這時他留意到不遠處有個賣點心飲料的小屋。Mycroft望了專心看北極熊進食的兩個弟弟一眼，摸摸口袋，往小屋去。

看店的是個俊俏的年輕人，胸前的名牌寫著Greg。

「歡迎光臨，要吃什麼？」他燦爛地笑著說。

「一杯可樂。」Mycroft說，語畢回頭看了一眼。

「好的。」Greg轉身去弄飲料，「那邊那兩個是你弟弟？」

「是啊。」

「我剛才來換班的路上有看見你們，大的那個為什麼一路單腳跳啊？」

「我跟他打了一個賭。」

Greg哈哈大笑，一邊蓋杯蓋。「我看見他跌倒了，還把小的一起拉倒，笑死我了。抱歉，沒有冒犯的意思。」

「沒關係。」Mycroft忍不住也笑了。

這時Greg驚恐地瞪大雙眼，伸出手向Mycroft背後揮舞著，並大吼一聲，「喂！下來！」

Mycroft猛地回頭，眼前的畫面讓他耳邊轟然作響。

Sherlock正蜷著身子爬上矮牆，一邊回頭喊著「Mithy，推我一下！」而最小的福爾摩斯則蹲在地上，兩隻小手努力把二哥往上推。

「Sherlock！」Mycroft衝過去，「下來！不要爬上去！」救命──掉下去的話他媽的有至少有一層樓高──這小鬼在想什麼！？

Sherlock坐上矮牆，興高采烈地向下看著北極熊，接著他聽見Mycroft的喊聲而轉過身來，身體不穩地晃了下──

來不及了，就算是高中時期Mycroft也不是跑百米健將，他衝到時Sherlock正好「啊！」地尖叫一聲，往牆的另一頭摔了下去。

「SHERLOCK！」

Mycroft急急把上半身撲過去，勉強抓住了Sherlock的一邊腳踝。

一旁的其他遊客尖叫連連，有的拿出手機要求救，有的圍觀過來看情況，但沒有人動作比Greg更快。在Mycroft撲過去的同時，他已抓起員工對講機通報園方了。

Sherlock尖叫著，在空中晃來晃去，Mycroft使出吃奶的力氣抓緊他的腳踝，但Sherlock的鞋子正慢慢地從他手上滑開。

「Sherlock！不要亂動！我會抓不住你！」

一旁的遊客們不停發出驚呼，喊著各種建議，或大聲加油。Mycroft都聽不見，他的血液變得冰冷，心臟砰砰作響，他甚至感覺不到自己的手指。這裡有多高？掉下去會怎樣？北極熊會攻擊他嗎？工作人員多久才會趕到？Greg跑到他旁邊喊著「用我的外套！」，並抓著一只袖子，把外套垂進北極熊區。

「嘿，抓住外套，我們拉你上來！」Greg大叫。Sherlock的手在空中亂揮亂抓，抓不住另一只袖子，他看起來快要嚇哭了。

這時，一直踮著腳尖靠在矮牆旁看的Merlin，湊過來拉拉Mycroft的衣角。

「Micky，我要看！」他說。

Mycroft無法把視線從Sherlock身上移開。「Mithy，拜託，去找媽咪，不要動我。」

Merlin抱著他打顫的膝蓋，「我要看！」他堅持。

「Mithy，別──」

但Merlin就著Mycroft微微發抖的長腿攀上了矮牆，趴在牆頭上，向下看著二哥。

「Sherly──」他喊道。

「北極熊都在看我！」Sherlock吼道。

這是真的，剛才還悠哉遊哉無所事事的北極熊，這時全都轉過來盯著這裡的騷動看。甚至有一隻向他們慢慢爬了過來，從牠的動作無法判斷牠的想法。

接著，在現場所有人恐懼的注視下，Sherlock腳上的鞋子滑開了。

這一切在Mycroft眼中看來像慢動作播放，白色的襪子，揮舞的手臂，驚恐的灰藍色眼睛，飛揚的黑色捲髮……

接著Mycroft發現這或許不是他的想像，或許這真的是慢動作，他不曉得哪裡不對勁，但有什麼非常不對勁。

Sherlock大字摔在地上。他困惑地眨眨眼，接著坐起身來，四處張望，像是弄不清楚發生了什麼事。

他看來毫髮無傷。

Sherlock警覺地張望北極熊的動靜，慢慢地站起來，拍拍衣服。但奇怪的是，牠們不但沒再向他靠近，甚至和他拉遠了距離。像是受到誰的指示，乖乖聽話一般。圍觀的群眾發出一陣陣放下大石來的嘆息聲。這時群眾裡一個女人大聲尖叫了起來，Sherlock嚇得跳起來，抬頭向上看。

「天啊，他沒事！他沒事！真是奇蹟！」

是媽咪。Sherlock抬頭向媽咪揮揮手，表示他沒事。他餘悸尚存地喘著，不知道發生了什麼事，只知道他快撞上地面時下墜速度奇蹟似的慢了下來，就好像被一股緩衝的力量保護著。

他看見媽咪靠在臉色蒼白的哥哥身旁又哭又笑，旁邊是一個如釋重負的陌生哥哥，那人手裡還抓著那件原本可能救Sherlock一命的外套。哥哥的另一邊是弟弟，他趴在牆頭向Sherlock笑，揮著小手。

Sherlock愣住了。

他看見弟弟眼睛裡閃耀著金色的光芒。

 

柵門開了，幾個工作人員抬著擔架向Sherlock衝去。Sherlock愣愣地被蓋上橘色毯子，扶上擔架抬出去，他的視線一直沒有離開Mithy。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 北極熊那裡實際上好像是欄杆，爬不過去的


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前我整理了一下，把七章併成五章，好像不小心刪了一則留言！抱歉！

媽咪被嚇著了，就算Sherlock檢查出來身體狀況一切正常，她還是不停掉眼淚。不停地親吻Sherlock的臉蛋，直到他煩了開始從她懷裡掙扎為止。Mycroft板著臉跟在他們旁邊，全身上下仍微微發著抖。他認為應該說Sherlock幾句，但看見媽咪這樣子，又說不出口。多年後Mycroft偶爾還會在夢裡重回那一刻，且發展出對北極熊的不合邏輯的厭惡。

在一片混亂中，Merlin安靜地出奇。他帶著一點困惑的神情，一言不發地抓著Mycroft的手指。Sherlock臉上的困惑表情和弟弟如出一轍，但混合著受到驚嚇的木然，他在媽咪懷抱的空隙間望著Merlin，似乎在他臉上尋找著什麼。

他們回到家時父親還沒回來。媽咪給三個男孩各弄了一杯熱巧克力。Sherlock不由自主地想起上次弟弟燙傷時，父親親自到醫院去接他的事。父親緊張得甚至忘記確認Sherlock人在家裡還是也在醫院。Sherlock悶悶地踢著腳。他討厭父親。

「Sherlock，」媽咪摸著他的頭髮，「你知道父親今天在西敏市啊。他在趕回來的路上了。」

Sherlock點點頭。還是一樣，他討厭父親。

Mycroft沒有說話，從媽咪掛上電話時鐵青的表情看來，她並沒有說實話。但他沒必要說。

 

= = =

 

媽咪哄Sherlock上床睡覺，她摸摸他不馴的黑色捲髮，吻了下他的額頭。

「要不要媽咪陪你睡？」她柔聲問道。

Sherlock搖搖頭，他不喜歡和別人一起睡覺，身體會碰在一起，很不舒服。但他每次這麼說，媽咪就看起來很難過的樣子，所以他沒說。

「好吧，好好睡，Sherly。」媽咪關了燈出去。

Sherlock在黑暗中大睜著雙眼躺了好久，腦袋裡像按下重播鍵一般不斷地放映今天發生的事。失重的瞬間，Mycroft驚慌的臉(還滿好笑的)，飄揚的紅色夾克……當然，還有弟弟閃著金色光芒的眼睛。

在那一秒，一切都慢了下來，群眾的尖叫聲消失了，墜落的恐懼消失了。只有一陣溫暖的感覺，一股柔軟的力量，將他穩固地托住，輕放在地上。如此超自然，卻又如此自然。

Sherlock Holmes快十歲了，他看過好多好多書。他知道這是不正常的。

_Mithy是不正常的。_

比他還不正常。

這個想法讓Sherlock感到好笑，他一向都是怪里怪氣的那一個。在學校被老師當作最棘手的學生，在家裡被父親當作最不聽話的兒子。他還得去上一種課──因為亞斯伯格，Micky和Mithy都不用。

然後他又想，Mithy的事情，他一定是第一個發現的！他應該趕在其他人發現之前，把Mithy神秘的新力量弄清楚，然後Mithy會變成他有力的左右手。可怕的血手海盜Sherlock和他金色眼睛的神秘大副Mithril，令人聞風喪膽的Holmes海盜團！天啊，太酷了！他們會名揚七大洲五大洋，被全世界各國通緝，照片登得到處都是，Mycroft會羨慕死……

門被輕輕打開，Sherlock嚇得跳了起來。

父親站在半開的門口，走廊的燈光從他背後照來，把他的影子長長地投在地上。

「你還醒著？」父親輕聲問。

「顯然還醒著。」Sherlock回答。

父親打開了燈走進來，在Sherlock床邊坐下。

「你剛才從辦公室回來，媽咪說是西敏市，她騙人。」Sherlock小聲說，靠著床頭板坐起來。

「從哪裡看出來的？」父親問他，他看起來很累，語氣卻比平常溫柔。

「你的袖口。」Sherlock說。

「嗯，聰明的孩子。」父親說。

兩人沉默了一會兒，Sherlock不常和父親獨處，有點緊張。父親若有所思地盯著他瞧，接著開口說，「我想你今天受到了驚嚇，也許不好睡，要不要我念個床邊故事？」

Sherlock張大了眼，在他記憶中父親從沒給他或Mycroft念過床邊故事。這項任務一向是媽咪或保姆的。父親翻了翻Sherlock桌上和櫃子裡的書，似乎是沒看到中意的。他走出了房間，一會兒後拿了一本繪本回來。

Sherlock再次張大了眼，圖畫書？他還以為大人不看圖畫書。

「你知道石中劍嗎？」父親問道，在床邊坐了下來。

Sherlock正要說話，門突然吱呀一聲打開，一個小小的人影出現在門口。

「我做惡夢！」Merlin哭喪著小臉說，一邊撲到Sherlock的床上來。懷裡還抱著醜不拉機的三角龍娃娃。

「Mithy。」父親安撫地拍拍Merlin。

「夢見什麼？」Sherlock問他，挪動位子讓他躺下。

「夢到我來不及救你，你掉下去了。」Merlin用力抱著Sherlock的手臂，把臉埋在他肩膀上小聲地說。

「我沒事了，不要怕。」Sherlock愣了一下才回答他。不知怎地，他感覺這不適合在父親面前討論。他掙開弟弟的手，「不要抱我啦，走開啦。」

Merlin轉過來看到父親手上的書，他馬上露出笑容。

「說故事！」他的注意力馬上被轉移了。「說故事！父親！」

「好好。你們兩個躺好我就開始。」父親把書打開，從第一頁開始說。

「從前從前，有一個名叫亞瑟的小男孩，住在艾克特爵士的城堡裡，大家都叫他小瓦……」

「小瓦這名字蠢死了。」Sherlock說。

「蠢死了。」Merlin附和。

「同意。」父親說，「他替艾克特爵士的兒子當侍從，但除了艾克特爵士之外，大家都不知道，亞瑟其實是烏瑟‧蟠龍國王的親生兒子……」

Sherlock不怎麼認真聽故事，騎士故事是滿好玩的啦，但沒有海盜的故事酷。而且這個故事裡沒多少決鬥情節。他聽著聽著竟然真的睏了，如果亞瑟把劍拔出來之後去當海盜就好了，那把劍應該很帥。Merlin聽得很專心，但好像也不怎麼喜歡。

聽完了故事，Merlin嘟著嘴，睏倦地說，「我不喜歡這個故事，跟我夢到的不一樣。」

「你做太多夢了，Mithy，這樣會睡不好的。」父親回答。「晚安了，男孩們。Mithy，回自己房間去睡。」

「不──要…….」Merlin說著睡著了。Sherlock也閉上眼睛，進入夢鄉。

關上門後，父親看著手上的繪本，低聲說道。

「和我夢到的也不一樣。」

 

 

 

他走回書房，把繪本放回專門放騎士文學收藏的書架上。福爾摩斯先生嗜讀騎士文學，亞瑟王文學是其中的大宗，他的熱愛也延伸到奇幻文學上，有鑑於部分奇幻文學有騎士角色出現。

「父親。」Mycroft站在書房門口。

「Mycroft，」父親說，「我猜你想解釋今天Sherlock在動物園的意外？」

Mycroft侷促不安地看著腳尖，「是我疏於注意。」

「算了，沒事就好。」父親沒責備他，「我倒是好奇為何沒事。聽說從很高的地方掉下來？」

「我不曉得。」Mycroft說，抬起頭來。他想說在Sherlock掉下去的那一瞬間有股奇怪的感覺，但這樣的話聽來也太沒憑沒據了。

「父親為什麼這麼晚才回來？」他轉移話題，這才是他來書房的真意。

「我在西敏市談完事情後，回辦公室處理了一些文件。」父親說。

「為什麼不直接回來？」Mycroft問道，「Sherlock很可能受重傷，你卻在處理文件？」

「我知道Sherlock沒事，你母親在醫院檢查完時給我打了電話。」父親說。

Mycroft沉著臉凝視著父親。

父親蹙著眉，嚴肅地說，「太過在乎不是好事，Mycroft。注重大局，排出優先順序，別讓感情左右你的頭腦。你以後會懂的。」

「那之前Mithy燙傷的事怎麼說？你難道不是放下工作去醫院接他嗎？」他不想聽起來像在質問父親，但大概是失敗了。

父親困惑了一會兒才回答，「喔，不一樣，那次是因為你母親不在家。」

接著父親的視線移向門口，Mycroft回頭，發現母親一臉怒意地站在那兒。Mycroft向雙親道了晚安，躲回自己房間，不想聽他們爭吵。


	7. Chapter 7

 

六歲的Merlin四仰八叉地倒在廚房地上，臉色蒼白，雙眼毫無生氣地緊閉。他嘴角流出一道血痕，一頭黑色亂髮的腦袋後流了一池怵目驚心的鮮紅小湖泊。整個廚房零亂不堪，杯盆碗盤四散在地上、桌上、料理台上。這就是Mrs. Hudson打開後門走進廚房時見到的景象。

「男孩們！」Mrs. Hudson發出能撼動整條街的尖叫。

Merlin馬上坐了起來。

「不不不，Mrs. Hudson，我們只是在玩。」他睜著圓圓的大眼睛說，然後又躺了回去，閉緊了眼睛。

「Sherlock！！」Mrs. Hudson沒理睬他，厲聲尖叫。「Sherlock！出來！我知道你在這裡！」

另一位也是一頭黑色亂髮的十一歲男孩一臉嚴肅地出現了。

「Mrs. Hudson，」他開口，「我是探長Sherlock Holmes，感謝您的報案，請不要擅自亂動命案現場，我將馬上勘察。請問您什麼時候發現屍體的？」

「男孩們，別玩了，今天有客人的。」Mrs. Hudson嚴厲地說，開始動手收拾。

「不──要──收──拜託拜託！」「屍體」先生又坐了起來，「我們弄了好久耶！」

「Mithy躺回去！我還沒勘察現場！」Sherlock喊了起來。弟弟馬上乖乖躺好，然後他似乎想起屍體是不嘟嘴的，所以又調整了下臉部表情。

「很好，現在，Mrs. Hudson，請讓出空間，讓我好好看看案發現場……」

「Sherlock Holmes! Mithril Holmes! 現在馬上給我起來去洗澡換衣服！今天有客人！」Mrs. Hudson把Merlin從地上拉起來，不顧兩個男孩的抗議喊叫──好吧，一個是抗議的喊叫，另一個據理力爭想說服她。然後她一手抓著一個孩子的手臂，拖著他們往樓梯口去。

「Mrs. Holmes! Mrs. Holmes!」她放聲大喊。

「Mrs. Hudson，請不要在家裡大喊大叫──Mithy！喔親愛的你怎麼了？」

「廚房發生了命案，我正要查──」Sherlock不悅地說。

「我們假裝兇手從後門闖進我們廚房，用平底鍋敲我──」同時Merlin也在說話。

「沒什麼，Mrs. Holmes，只是染色的糖漿──」同時當然Mrs. Hudson也在說話。

「噢，你們倆怎麼就不消停一會兒，今天有客人呢。」Mrs. Holmes嘆了一口氣，牽起兩個孩子的手。Sherlock掙開了，但Merlin乖乖地給媽咪牽。「父親說了好幾天了，今天下午他有一位老朋友要來喝茶。聽好了，Mr. Gaiforth一直在威爾士當一間大醫院的院長，現在退休了，搬來倫敦住。他是個很好的人，你們要乖乖的……」

「我們為什麼要認識他？我不想認識醫生。醫生又討厭又煩人。」Sherlock說。

「他不是醫生，他是院長。」Merlin正經地糾正二哥，「媽咪剛才才說耶。」

「Mithy，醫院的院長當然也是醫生。」媽咪說。「天，你這黏答答的頭髮要怎麼洗啊。」

 

= = =

 

Merlin愛死Mr. Gaiforth了。

那是一位頭髮灰白、面色紅潤的老先生。福爾摩斯全家人一起在客廳迎接他──除了Mycroft，他去上大學了──Merlin和Sherlock彆扭地穿著燙得筆挺的襯衫和不舒服的皮鞋。

「Gaius！」父親愉快地和那老先生握手，「你還沒見過我這兩個兒子。這是Sherlock，這是Mithril。Mycroft去劍橋，不住家裡了。」

「我見過Sherlock的，那時你還很小。」老先生微笑著說，沒伸手摸Sherlock的頭，只點了點頭。幸好如此，因為Sherlock可討厭被人碰的。

「你好，最小的Mr. Holmes。」他俯身對Merlin說，「你可以叫我Gaius就好。你幾歲啦？」

「我六歲。」Merlin說，伸出手指比。

「好乖。」Gaius說，他轉向父親，「福爾摩斯先生，你有賢慧的夫人和三個聰明伶俐的兒子，真是幸福的男人啊。」

「沒這回事。」父親笑容滿面地擺擺手，「坐吧！」

大家一坐下來，Merlin就幾乎爬進Gaius懷裡了。Gaius身上有草藥的味道，香香的，他好喜歡。

「Mithril，坐好！守規矩！」父親疾言厲色地說。

Gaius有些受寵若驚地把Merlin安頓在他身旁。Sherlock則一臉無聊地坐在弟弟旁邊。Merlin一刻也不得閒，一會兒喝茶，一會兒吃餅乾，更多時候只是一臉崇拜地仰頭盯著Gaius看。

「我找到的房子離這裡不遠，開車十分鐘就能到了。」聊了一會兒後Gaius說，「你的男孩們如果需要保姆的話，我可以幫忙。老頭子一個人住，閒得很。」他向兩個男孩兒調皮地眨眨眼睛。

「其實我們今天也想和你討論看看，能不能撥時間來當Sherlock的家教。Sherlock在科學方面的好奇心正蓬勃發展，學校教育無法滿足他的求知慾，他需要學問更淵博的老師來一對一教導。」父親說。母親在旁邊點點頭。

Sherlock在學校惹出的麻煩讓他們三天接一次電話五天跑一次校長室的，實在吃不消。老師們對他連珠砲似的提問干擾得無法上課，同學們無法和他和平相處，他的各種奇怪癖好更讓大家避之唯恐不及。人際關係需要慢慢教，但至少有個人讓他問問題能減輕一些學校老師的負擔。

「真的？」Gaius驚喜地說，「Sherlock，你現在對哪方面的科學最有興趣？」

Sherlock突然被點到，防備地縮起了身子。「電力。」他小聲地說。

「啊，電力。你做過水果電池的實驗嗎？」

Sherlock警戒地搖搖頭，但好奇地睜大了眼睛，坐姿挺直了些。

「我相信我們會相處愉快的，你看起來是個非常聰明的孩子。」Gaius笑得眼角都皺起了。「我從威爾士的家裡搬回了不少書和器材，改天來我家看看，一定有你感興趣的東西。」

Sherlock眼裡亮起了光芒。「一言為定！」他說。

「我呢我呢？」Merlin拉著Gaius的衣角問道。

「Mithril，你有想學的東西嗎？」老先生把注意力轉向他，不知為何，他一見這孩子就喜歡。「什麼都可以，說說看。」

Merlin咬著手指努力思考了一陣子。看看媽咪，看看父親，又看看Gaius。

「我不知道。」Merlin說，「嗯，陪我玩好不好？」

Gaius露出慈祥的笑容。「當然好。」

Merlin咯咯地笑了起來，他跳下沙發，把桌上Mrs. Hudson特地為客人烤的奶油餅乾整盤端起來，放在Gaius膝上。

「餅乾全部給你吃。」他甜甜地說。

「謝謝你。」Gaius摸摸他的頭，「我最喜歡吃餅乾了。」

 

===tbc===

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Sherlock抱著一本厚重的基礎生物學坐在床上，這是他向Gaius借來的舊課本。雖然舊但印刷精緻、插圖精美，紮紮實實地裝滿了未知的學問。這正是Sherlock現在需要的。他要冷靜、確切的事實，而不是書房裡父母那些沒有結論的爭論。

他們並不真的吵架。大喊大叫是下等人做的事情，有教養的人家不提高聲音，不咒罵，也不吼叫。他們只怒目而視，低沉而冷硬地說話，讓整個房子裡的空氣變得沒有溫度。

他再次想起Mycroft，希望哥哥在這裡陪他。每次父母親一冷下臉，Sherlock總是躲進Mycroft房間。那裡聽不見父親隆隆作響的命令嗓音，也聽不見媽咪快速而憤怒的辯論。有時他們並不說話，但怒意仍在空氣中劈啪作響，有如肉眼可見的火花。Mycroft任他拆開他房間裡的鬧鐘和音樂盒，任他連續三個小時用小提琴練習同一首曲子。有時Mycroft帶他出門坐公車，他們沒有目的地，就只是觀察著車上的乘客，推理他們的身家背景，比賽誰看得最仔細，推敲得最合理。

現在Mycroft不在家裡了，Sherlock好孤單。

Mithy很好，但沒有Mycroft聰明。Gaius很聰明，但沒有Mycroft了解他。媽咪很了解他，但媽咪有時會憂傷地看著他，讓他覺得自己好像做錯了什麼事。至於父親，他和Sherlock從不親近。但話又說回來，從Sherlock的觀察，父親從不和任何人親近，至少不像Sherlock和兄弟一般親近。Gaius是他寥寥幾位朋友之一，但他也不常造訪Gaius家。

父親待他們一向疏離，他早出晚歸，埋首於工作。有時他們一整天只能在早餐桌上見到他，他會簡短地和他們說幾句話，通常是單方面的。福爾摩斯先生不是和孩子談心的類型。他並不是不關愛家人們，但他永遠有份距離感。

沒人像Mycroft一樣好，偏偏離開家的是Mycroft。Sherlock想跟他一起走，一起去念大學。Mycroft打包行李時，Sherlock又哭又鬧，但他還是去了。睡在Mycroft房門口也無法阻止他離去的腳步，那雙長腿輕輕鬆鬆便跨過了Sherlock，甚至沒有吵醒他。

Mycroft說他今天會回來吃晚餐，然後整個週末都會待在家裡。但現在離晚餐還有好幾個小時。

門輕輕地開啟，弟弟站在門口。他手裡抱著素描本，一骨碌爬到床上來，坐在Sherlock身旁。「你看我畫的。」他高興地說，打開了本子。

Sherlock翻了個白眼，一定又是那些東西：騎士、馬匹、國王、城堡……裡面有些還是看著父親的騎士文學收藏裡的插圖畫的。Merlin自從聖誕禮物得到一盒24色蠟筆之後，便熱衷於畫下他的夢境。Sherlock從書本上移開視線，看了一眼弟弟攤開在他面前的圖畫。畫的是個金髮碧眼的男人，全副武裝地騎在馬背上。盔甲畫得很拙劣，但一件不缺。

「又是這個人？他到底是誰？」Sherlock皺著眉頭問道。

「我夢裡的朋友。」Merlin很了不起似地說。「他很厲害，會打獵。」

「夢裡的朋友又不是真的。」Sherlock說，「他到底是誰？你一定真的看過他，才會一直夢見他。」

「可是我沒真的看過他。」Merlin說，盯著自己的畫作看。「他是父親的書裡面的人，但是又不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？那些書很無聊，都在比賽長槍和拯救少女。」Sherlock不耐煩地說。

「我夢裡的朋友是國王，他有皇冠，但是沒有鬍子。」Merlin一本正經地說。「可是父親的書裡的國王都是大鬍子，都很老。」

Sherlock哼了一聲，捧起生物學繼續看。他對弟弟的幻想朋友沒興趣。朋友很無聊，他在學校裡認識的孩子都又笨又粗魯。媽咪一直想要他去多交交朋友，多和其他孩子玩，但他實在看不出那有什麼有趣的。大部分時候他們根本聽不懂他在說什麼。

「我昨天又夢見他了耶！」Merlin自顧自地說下去，「我和他一起拿著火把在城堡的走廊裡走來走去，城堡裡都不開電燈，好黑好可怕喔。我好像住在城堡裡，但是我不是騎士，也不是貴族。」

「你大概是僕人吧。」Sherlock隨口回答。

「我就是我自己。」弟弟回得沒頭沒腦的。

Sherlock哼了一聲，翻過一頁。細胞的圖解看起來太酷了，他分神地想著能不能向媽咪討一台顯微鏡。

「我剛才想拿去給媽咪看，但是她和父親好像在生氣。所以我先拿給你看。」Merlin說，「我聽到他們講話喔。你真的剪了班上所有人的頭髮嗎？」他好奇地問。

「我需要不同顏色和捲度的樣本。」Sherlock說。「不懂他們為什麼那麼生氣。人的頭髮那麼多，剪一段下來根本沒有差別。」

「你下次還需要頭髮的話，我替你去剪我班上同學的頭髮。」Merlin信誓旦旦地說。

「才上小學兩個月就進校長室，媽咪會昏倒的。」

「等晚上Micky回來，我要告訴你們一件很重要的事。」

「什麼事？」Sherlock抬頭銳利地看著弟弟。Merlin很少瞞著事情不說，但他身上有許多令Sherlock百思不解的地方。「為什麼不現在就告訴我？是好事還壞事？」

「好事。」Merlin高興地說，「非常，非常好。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

在三個兒子中，第一個發表這種聲明的竟然是最小的兒子，福爾摩斯太太想破頭都想不到。她的笑容拉得太開，臉頰都笑疼了。

「I’m sorry?」Mycroft強忍笑意問道。Sherlock眼睛睜得好大，原本纏著哥哥喋喋不休的嘴難得暫時失去了語言能力。福爾摩斯先生裝模作樣地啜了一口紅酒，但顯然在杯子後偷笑。而她最小的兒子笑容滿面地看著大家。

「我交女朋友了。我要和她結婚。」Merlin得意洋洋地再宣布一次，笑容燦爛得無法直視。

「那麼，這位迷人的女孩叫什麼名字呢？」Mycroft追問。

「Freya。」Merlin甜蜜蜜地說，「給你們看。」他跳下椅子，咚咚咚地跑掉，又咚咚咚地抱著素描本跑回來。大家探頭傳著他的本子看，上面用蠟筆畫著一個深色頭髮的火柴人，眼睛大大的，頭髮長長的，穿著裙子。旁邊寫著一個名字，是陌生的孩子筆跡。

「但是上面寫的是『Floretta』。」Sherlock指出。

「不好念。喜歡Freya。」Merlin說。

「要娶人家也先把名字弄對吧？」Mycroft說。

「喜歡Freya。Freya也喜歡Freya。」Merlin還是說。

「噢她一定很可愛。」媽咪說，看著那張火柴人畫像幸福地嘆了一口氣。她一直以為第一個交女朋友的會是Mycroft──正經八百地帶一個正經八百的女孩回來──但兩小無猜也不錯呀，青梅竹馬多純真無邪呀。

「很可愛。」Merlin大力點頭。

「你們怎麼在一起的？」Mycroft咯咯笑著，從看到那張畫像開始，他就完全放棄忍笑了。

「Freya吃蘋果的時候門牙掉了。所以我給她我的草莓。然後她就變成我的女朋友了。」

「她喜歡的是草莓吧？」Sherlock困惑地說。

「不是啦。」Merlin嘟著嘴說，「Will也給她草莓，但是她比較喜歡我。」

父親噗嗤一聲笑出來，然後因為嗆到酒而咳了起來，又笑又咳的。母親見狀笑得更開心了，Mycroft再次咯咯笑了起來。Merlin高興地認為他的婚事通過了。只有Sherlock還在想草莓和交女朋友之間到底有什麼關聯。

 

**===TBC===**

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Merlin九歲了，他喜歡上學。他最好的朋友是Will和Freya，三個小孩總是黏在一起。在結婚宣言後Sherlock本來想去調查調查這個小女孩，但Mycroft動作更快，一下子就把人家地址電話家庭組成全查到了。Freya家是單親家庭，只有在唱片行工作的媽媽和一個大她兩歲的哥哥James，沒什麼特別的。

Merlin聽到小孩子不能結婚後嘟了一會兒嘴，然後自己用紙做了兩個小戒指，但戴了一個星期就弄丟了。結婚的事兒好像就此被他忘了個一乾二淨，只有媽咪偶爾笑笑他。他還知道要臉紅﹝「等我一長大就和Freya結婚！」他說﹞。Freya的哥哥和他們念同一所學校，常常給Freya帶吃的，Merlin總是能跟著分到一份。Mrs. Hudson知道後有時也烤烤餅乾讓Merlin帶去分給Freya吃。

相較之下Will就沒那麼得福爾摩斯家人的緣，尤其在Merlin從他那裡學了幾句粗話之後。但Merlin才不管媽咪說什麼呢，Will又好笑又有趣，賽跑總是贏班上其他男生，而且非常會爬樹。只是Merlin有一次跟著他爬時摔了下來，害媽咪更不喜歡Will了。

 

Sherlock自從有了Gaius當家教後，在學校的表現有了明顯的改善，福爾摩斯太太終於不再接到老師的抱怨和校長室的通知了。說是家教，其實是Sherlock每週去Gaius家裡兩三次，拿一大堆問題轟炸他，直到Gaius投降為止。有時Gaius也帶他做實驗，這位老醫生家裡什麼都有，他常常待得忘了時間。

Gaius家裡簡直是個圖書館，Sherlock和Merlin第一次去時看得目瞪口呆。巨大的書櫃如牆般直頂到天花板，桌椅上也有一疊又一疊待整理的書堆。Merlin每五分鐘就被散落在地上的磚塊書絆倒一次。

「我這還不算什麼，」Gaius說，「我有個朋友Geoffrey是圖書館館長，他家裡才真的像個小圖書館，還分區貼編號索引呢。要是拿了書不放回原本的位子，他就發脾氣。真是個怪人。不過，這世界上大概每個人都有些怪怪的地方。」

「為什麼需要這麼多書？」Sherlock問道，「現在很多東西在網路上都查得到了。」

「買車買房的是窮人，真正富有的人買書。記住這點，小伙子。」Gaius和藹地說。Sherlock一直記著。

 

= = =

 

Merlin的人生翻天覆地的那天，只是一個普通不過的下午。天氣很好，Gaius帶Merlin去Notting Hill的Portobello古董市集逛逛，想挖挖看有沒有什麼寶貝能當老朋友Geoffrey的生日禮物。

市集裡各種有趣的小玩意兒令人目不暇給，有花體字印章、別緻的瓷盤、泛黃的古書、古董相機、舊郵票……Merlin拉著Gaius的手東瞧西看，有時伸手摸了商品還被攤主瞪，Gaius只好將問東問西的小孩拉開。

在一個雜亂的古玩攤上，有個小東西抓住了Merlin的的注意力。那個攤位上擺著銀餐具和一些雜七雜八的擺飾品，攤主是一位打著辮子、面容和善的中年婦女。Merlin在攤位前停下了腳步，目不轉睛地盯著一個毫不起眼的小東西瞧。

那是一個小小的、髒髒的木雕，刻的是一隻龍，手法笨拙粗糙。Merlin說什麼都要那個木雕，Gaius雖然覺得那東西醜，但不知怎地有股奇妙的吸引力。好像和周圍的一切格格不入，自有一股靜謐古老的氣場，令人不由自主地注意到它。

「買這個給我好不好？」Merlin眼巴巴地看著Gaius，「我真的很想要，拜託？」

「這東西太髒了，有什麼好的。」Gaius嘴上這麼說，但眼睛也離不開那不起眼的小木雕。

「拜託？」Merlin嘟著嘴，搖著Gaius。

攤主起身向兩人露出微笑，魚尾紋皺了起來。

「下午好，我是Alice。」她柔聲說。「孩子，喜歡的話那個送你，不用錢。」

「真的？」Merlin睜大了眼睛。Gaius微微皺起眉頭看著她，沒說話。

「這東西擺了好久了賣不掉，你喜歡就拿去吧，算是有緣。」

Alice向Gaius笑了下，拿起那個小木雕，塞進樂滋滋地張著手心的孩子手裡。

在Merlin碰到木雕的那一瞬間，整個世界停止了。他看不見身旁擾攘的市集，聽不見Alice柔聲的話語，也感覺不到Gaius按在他肩上的手。無數混亂的畫面從他眼前掃過，雄偉的城堡正大張旗鼓舉辦錦標賽、騎士們的紅色披風在身後飄揚、蓊鬱的森林中竄過一隻驚惶的母鹿、陰暗的洞窟中立著三個披著斗篷的老嫗……那些是他夢中常見的場景，但變得更鮮活生動，更歷歷在目。他能看得清每一張臉，分得清每一段記憶。他見到自己捧著酒壺在宴會上服侍著貴族，一邊和國王爭論拌嘴；見到自己佇立湖邊，淚流滿面地望著一葉燃燒的孤舟遠去；見到城垛被不死軍團佔據，騎士們兵敗如山倒；見到自己懷裡抱著一個金髮男人，那是他垂死的愛，他誓死保護的王者，Arthur Pendragon……

受傷的騎士抬頭望著他，虛弱地眨著那雙湛藍的雙眼，喃喃地柔聲低訴著他的名字：「Merlin……」

淚水模糊了Merlin的視線，視野隨之扭曲，成千上萬個畫面在眼前狂亂地跳動，將他捲進一個恍惚混沌的漩渦中。那個聲音仍清晰地在他耳邊如回音般響著，Merlin，Merlin，Merlin……

他的思緒猛然從覺醒的回憶中回到現實，他大口喘著氣，太過洶湧的情緒弄得他頭昏眼花。被喚醒的魔法以前所未有的力量在他的血管中流動，令他全身充滿了力量。他的指尖發麻，皮膚刺痛，寒毛直豎，耳中嗡嗡作響。

「我的名字是Merlin，」他捏著小木雕，喃喃地說。然後深吸一口氣，更加堅定地再對自己說了一次。「我的名字是Merlin。」

這句話一說出口，他的眼睛閃出金色的光芒，大地隨之震動。市集裡的遊客發出驚呼，有人抓住路燈，甚至有人跌倒在地上。但Merlin沒注意到，他的世界天翻地覆，不是一個小地震能比擬的。他甚至沒注意到身旁的Gaius顫抖著喊出Alice的名字，和同樣熱淚盈眶的攤主握緊了手。

直到Gaius將Merlin擁入懷裡，小男孩才哭了起來。這一切都太多了。

「沒事的，一切都沒事的。」老人在他耳邊低聲安慰，溫柔地拍著他的背，「別怕。我在這裡。」

「我要回家。」Merlin嗚咽著。他腦中亂成一團，只想要馬上回到他的房間，那裡有他的素描本和畫具。只要畫畫，他就會好多了，每次做了夢醒來都是這樣的。他現在就要回家。Gaius和仍激動不已的Alice互留了聯絡資料後便匆匆道別，帶Merlin回到福爾摩斯大宅。他還不太想離開這孩子，但也許他們都需要先靜一靜。

Merlin抹抹眼淚，拿出鑰匙開了門，Gaius跟在他身後走了進去。只有福爾摩斯先生在家。他表情嚴肅地坐在客廳沙發上，一動也不動地沉思著。聽見開門的聲音，他抬起頭來，迎上了Merlin的視線。Merlin倒抽了一口氣，踉蹌地後退了兩步。

他認得這張臉。

Uther Pendragon。

**===TBC===**

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

電話響了。

電話響個不停。

Sherlock惱怒地丟下放大鏡，起身去接電話。媽咪大概在花園裡。

「這裡是Holmes──」他拿起話筒，正開口說話，電話那頭便傳來一個男孩的聲音。

「叫那個大耳朵聽電話。」他聽來怒氣沖沖。

「這裡沒有人叫『大耳朵』。」Sherlock冷冷地說。電話那頭憤怒地呼出一口氣。

「聽著，我是Floretta的哥哥James。我妹妹悶悶不樂地在房間裡躲了兩天！我什麼都問不出來，不知道發生了什麼事，只知道和你家的小飛象有關。你是他誰？哥哥嗎？你聽好了，等我弄清楚是怎麼回事，我就去宰了他，我要剝他的皮，我要──」

Sherlock翻了個白眼，掛掉了電話。這種威脅的話他才不痛不癢呢。

再說，悶悶不樂地在房間裡躲了兩天的可憐孩子，他家也有一個。

 

Sherlock非常困惑。自從和Gaius去逛市集回來之後，Mithy便把自己關在房間裡，不出來吃東西，也不去學校。一開始大家都以為他生病了。媽咪說每次她進去看他，他不是躲在被窩裡哭，滿嘴胡言亂語，要不就是專心地在畫圖，不和任何人說話。媽咪也不知道他怎麼了，以為他在學校發生了什麼事，擔心得不得了。

她去問Gaius。Mithy和他很親，如果他有什麼事不願意告訴媽咪，也許會願意告訴Gaius。但Gaius只說他們去市集時發生了一些事，最好讓MIthy自己靜一靜。他不願意多談，只說會再過來看看。事實上他自己看來也心煩意亂。

連平時雷打不動的父親都表現得很怪異。他通常是個早出晚歸的工作狂，這兩天卻成日沉默地待在書房裡，對工作置若罔聞，連報紙都不看了。他雖然會出來和媽咪及Sherlock一起吃晚餐，但心不在焉，彷彿心頭有千斤重的心事。

Sherlock用他那雙慧黠的灰藍色眼睛看著，觀察著，推理著，但挫折地發現自己做不出結論。他需要和Mithy談談，好獲得更多情報。

他來到弟弟房門口，敲了敲門，裡面沒有回應。Sherlock直接開門走了進去。

 

房間裡沒有開燈，只有桌燈亮著。桌上放著打開的素描本和散亂的畫具。Mithy正坐在床上，雙腿抱在胸前，眼睛和鼻子紅紅的，湛藍色眼睛在昏暗的光線中亮晶晶的，直直盯著Sherlock看。Sherlock走到書桌旁，看著桌上的畫作──畫的是一隻骨瘦如柴的白色的龍，在群山中翱翔。

「這隻龍有名字嗎？」Sherlock開口，打破了房裡的沉默。

Mithy似乎對這個問題很意外。「牠叫Aithusa。」他輕聲說，縮起了身體。他的聲音細不可聞，好像這是個必須耳語的秘密。

「奇怪的名字，你給牠取的嗎？」

Mithy點點頭。

一會兒後，他開口補充，好像多了些信心。「我一呼喚牠的名字，牠就破殼出生了。」

「嗯。」Sherlock皺著眉頭，不知該回什麼話好。Mithy說得像親眼見過那隻龍一樣。他在桌前坐下，翻著素描本。下一張圖是畫的是Gaius，看得出他的輪廓，但畫中的他穿著怪異的袍子，留著幾乎碰到肩膀的白髮。

「為什麼Gaius打扮成這樣？」Sherlock問道。

「那……就是他在我記憶中的樣子。」Mithy說。

「我不明白。這沒道理，我從沒看過他穿這種衣服，也沒看過他留這種髮型，或是照片。」Sherlock說。

Mithy將自己縮成更小一球，小臉皺著，正努力思考著該如何說明。

「我也不是完全明白，也許要等我再長大一點。不過……我知道一件事，就是我的名字是Merlin，不是Mithril。」他說。

「你給自己取了個新名字？」Sherlock眉頭皺得更深了，他知道事情沒那麼簡單，但他仍無法理解。但Sherlock喜歡謎團，喜歡未知的事物，他有熊熊的動機去弄清世上一切難解的問題。

「不是我取的。」弟弟搖搖頭。「我的意思是，Mithril Homes只是父親和母親給我取的名字，但我真正的名字是Merlin。」

「奇怪的名字。你喜歡父親的騎士故事書不代表就要改名成亞瑟王傳說裡的那個白鬍子老巫師──」

「不是同名，不是，那就是我。我就是那個老巫師。」Mithy激動地搖著頭，

「解釋。」Sherlock向前傾身，手肘靠在膝上，雙手指尖在唇前相抵，像在比一座小山。

Merlin又沉默了好一會兒，Sherlock很少見到他如此嚴肅，如此苦惱。

「我說不好……」

「從頭慢慢說。你和Gaius去市集時發生了什麼事？」Sherlock冷靜地問，但他心裡興奮不已，覺得自己像正在追尋線索的偵探，他要循循善誘，抽絲剝繭地查出事實真相。

「Gaius帶我去逛市集的時候，我摸到了這個東西──」Mithy伸出手心，讓Sherlock看他握在手裡的一只小小的木雕，刻的是一隻醜醜的龍。「於是我想起了很多從前的事，當我還是Merlin時的事。原來我以前常常做的夢都是回憶，我想我一直都記得，只是想不起來，不知道它們是真的。」

Sherlock仔細端詳那個小木雕，看不出個所以然。但Mithy像拿著天大的寶貝似的。「根據你的說法，最有可能的解釋是轉世？」

「我想是吧。」Mithy聳聳肩。「這是我的父親刻給我的，我是說，我當時的父親。」

「轉世沒有科學根據。」Sherlock只擠得出這句。這太難以理解了，轉世是不可能的，Mithy到底在說什麼？這和一切Sherlock知道的原則相悖。人死去後隨著大腦的停止，意識和記憶當然也不復存在，更別提保存在一千多年後的另一個大腦裡。再說，亞瑟王傳說是 **傳說** ，沒有確切的史實證明英國有過這個國王，只有眾說紛紜的各方推測和假設。

Mithy太在意他的夢境，所以把它們當真了。如果一個人重覆做同樣場景的夢，他想這也是情有可原的。

「我說『當時的父親』，是因為他不是我現在的父親。因為現在的父親是Arthur的父親Uther。」Mithy可憐兮兮地打了個寒顫，「我不敢跟他說話，我不知道他會怎麼對待我。」

「所以說父親和Gaius都在你的夢境世界裡。」

「不只是夢境……」Mithy揉了揉頭髮，然後做了個深呼吸。

「看。」他輕聲說。他伸出手，向Sherlock張開手心。Sherlock突然感到一陣失重的暈眩感，眼前的視野一下子高了一大截。他低頭一看，自己身下坐的椅子騰空浮起，在離地約一公尺處飄浮著。Sherlock倒抽了一口氣。

沒過幾秒，椅子便輕輕降落，木椅撞在柔軟的地毯上發出輕響。Sherlock目瞪口呆地看著仍縮成一團坐在床上的弟弟，後者瞳中的金色光芒正消退成原來的清澈藍色。

「你的眼睛！」Sherlock震驚地說。

他記得那不可思議的金色光芒。第一次看到那光芒之後，他煩惱困惑了好幾週，苦苦思索那究竟是什麼。不論他怎麼向Mithy逼問要求，Mithy都無法再做到。他們試圖重現那天的情景，但被Mrs. Hudson發現後被嚴厲地責罵了一頓，然後弟弟就再也不願意嘗試了。這件事就這樣不了了之，直到現在，以最意想不到的轉折再次出現在Sherlock眼前。

Mithy期盼又緊張地看著他。

「剛才那究竟是什麼？」Sherlock不敢置信地問道。

「魔法。」Mithy──不，Merlin──露出一個小小的微笑。「因為我是Merlin。」

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

「從今天開始，我的名字叫Merlin。」Merlin破釜沉舟似地宣布。

 

 

在房間裡關了幾天後，Merlin終於願意走出房間吃飯了。Mycroft回家了，飯桌上全家到齊，這是個宣布的好時機，即使得面對曾是獨裁暴君的父親。不，也許他這一世也是個獨裁暴君，Merlin並沒有見過父親工作時的一面。父親自然地回應著Mycroft的話題，但仍比平時沉默得多。他時不時瞥向Merlin的若有所思的眼神並沒讓Merlin輕鬆多少。

Merlin鼓起了好大的勇氣，用湯匙輕輕敲了敲他的玻璃杯，打斷了Mycroft的高談闊論。

「你說什麼呀，Mithy？」媽咪柔聲問道。

「從今天開始，我的名字叫Merlin，不叫Mithy。」Merlin堅定地重覆一次，一邊偷偷瞄父親的神色。

父親仍然沉默，但他那淡色的眼珠直直望著Merlin。

「怎麼了，你不喜歡我們給你取的名字嗎？」媽咪皺起眉頭問道，「Mithril雖然不是常見的名字，但我們是很用心給你取的。Mithril是魔戒三部曲裡一種很特別很稀有的金屬，可以做成最漂亮最堅固的盔甲，等你大到可以看那本書，就會很喜歡你的名字了。」

「特別的名字才好，和大家一樣多沒意思。」Mycroft說，「想想看這個世界上多少John或Mary之流，簡直要悶死人。」

「別批評別人的名字，Micky，」媽咪說，「每個名字都是父母給的第一個禮物。不過我也不喜歡菜市場名。既然每個孩子都是獨一無二的，那為何不取個獨特的名字呢？我和你們父親當初可是挖空心思想你們的名字。」

「我喜歡Mithril。」Merlin認真的說，「只是我更想叫做Merlin。」

「你是說亞瑟王身旁的那個老巫師嗎？為什麼是這個名字？」Mycroft問道。

Merlin低頭看著盤中的食物，要怎麼說明，媽咪和Mycroft才會相信？Sherlock因為親眼目睹了魔法才相信了他，但Merlin還是花了大量心力回答凡事追根究底的Sherlock。再說，Merlin不太想在父親面前動用魔法，他還摸不清父親的態度，最好是瞞著他，越久越好。

在他左思右想時，父親開口說話了。

「他想我們怎麼叫他，我們就怎麼叫他。Sherlock小時候有一陣子還要我們喊他船長呢。」父親說。

Merlin驚訝地抬起頭，父親自顧自地喝著湯，好像Merlin鼓足勇氣提出的要求只是孩子氣的想法似的。也許父親在替他打圓場，不著痕跡地答應他的要求，也許他在逃避，想裝作什麼事也沒有。父親封閉的態度令他不知所措。Merlin不知道，也不敢問。他愣愣地盯著父親看。

「專心吃飯，Merlin。」父親說。

「我還是要叫你Mithy。」媽咪說。

 

 

= = =

 

 

隔天Merlin去上學了。

他三步併作兩步地走著，迫不及待想見到Will和Freya，心裡想著要和他們說的話。這時耳邊突然傳來一聲尖銳的煞車聲，和一陣驚呼聲。

Merlin回頭看。眼前的景象令他的呼吸瞬間停止。

一個騎著腳踏車的金髮男孩，正一臉怒意地停在路邊，一個深髮色的瘦弱男孩跌坐在他面前的馬路上。兩人看起來差不多年紀，約十一二歲。

金髮男孩怒氣沖沖地向跌在地上的男孩吼叫了幾句，然後腳一蹬踏板，揚長而去。Merlin的視線一路追隨著他，直到他消失在清晨的車陣裡。

那該不會是……不，他不能肯定。只是驚鴻一瞥，這世界上有很多人長著那樣的頭髮，那樣的鼻子，他不能肯定。

Merlin搖搖頭，做了個深呼吸。坐在地上的深髮色男孩呻吟了一聲，慢慢從地上爬了起來。Merlin連忙跑去替他撿散落一地的東西。

「嘿，Mithril。」男孩齜牙咧嘴地對他笑了一下，他這才認出那是Freya的哥哥James。

「嗨James。」Merlin埋頭撿東西，遞到James手上。

「謝謝你。」James揉揉Merlin的頭髮。

「剛才那個人是誰？」Merlin問道。

「一個討厭的傢伙罷了。」James看來不想多談。Merlin點點頭，向James道別。

 

 

他一走進教室，Freya便向他飛撲過來，緊緊地抱住他。

「Merlin！」Freya捏著他的臉，「喔，我可以叫你Merlin嗎？還是你比較喜歡──」

「嗯！」Merlin也笑著抱住了她。「叫我Merlin。」

「你還好嗎？」Freya問道。

「很好，我有好多話要跟你說，還有Will。」Merlin說，「我給你帶了草莓唷。」

「還有Will？」Freya驚訝地說。Will從她身後走來，向Meriln肩上捶了一拳。

「Merlin！」Will高興地說，「Freya走開，我要和他說話。」

Freya瞪了他一眼，「你才走開啦，我們正在忙。」

「啊，對了，你們兩個不認識。」Merlin這才想到。

「你在說什麼，我們同班耶。」Will說。

「不是啦，我是說你們……本來不認識嘛。」Merlin有點不好意思了，這情況真令人混亂。

「喔，我懂你意思了。」Freya反應過來，「你是說Will也是……？」

「Will是我在Ealdor老家的朋友。Freya是我在Camelot認識的德魯伊人。」

「我大概在你們認識之前就翹辮子了吧。」Will沒好氣的說。「德魯伊？那妳大概也──」他用一隻手指往自己脖子上一劃。Freya杏眼圓睜，往他腳上狠狠踩了一下，Will慘叫一聲，嚇得旁邊經過的小孩都轉頭看他。「對不起嘛，對不起──」Will一迭聲地道歉。

「你活該。」Merlin說，然後他高興地說，「反正現在大家都認識啦。Freya，這是我的好朋友Will。Will，這是我的女朋友Freya。」

「你好你好。」Will裝模作樣地和Freya握手。

Freya咯咯笑了起來。「我交了一個舊的新朋友。」她說。

Merlin覺得心滿意足，雖然想起以前Will和Freya過世的場景仍令他難過，但現在他的好友又回到他身邊了。二十世紀不會有突如其來的弓箭，也沒有害人變成狂暴怪物的詛咒，以往奪去他們生命的威脅都不復存在，Merlin感到好安心。

 

 

午餐時間他們再度聚在一起。Will又在德魯伊人的話題上說錯話，只好把布丁給Freya吃賠罪。

天南地北地聊了一陣子之後，Merlin終於提起了他早上的偶遇。

「我今天早上看見了一個很像Arthur的人。」他說。

「這是有可能的。」Freya點點頭。

「如果那真的是他，我要去揍他。」Will說，「替Freya報仇。」

「我們都想起來了，他為什麼沒有想起來？」Freya問道。

「也許因為我們還沒見過面？我也不曉得。」Merlin說。

「也許那根本就不是他。」Will說。

Merlin不知道Arthur在這個年紀看起來是什麼樣子，他沒自信能從遠方認出他。有的人在孩提時代和青年時代外的貌天差地遠，他不知道Arthur是不是這樣的人。如果他能提起勇氣去說句話就好了，一旦四目交接，Merlin不可能認不出他的國王。

「對了，你現在還有沒有……那個？」Freya小聲地問。

「哪個？」

「那個啊……很神奇的那個……」Freya仍然怯怯的，不太敢直說。

Will咯咯笑了起來，「Freya還會怕喔？膽小鬼。嗷！」Freya往他肋骨上來了一記肘擊。

「你是說魔法？」Merlin也壓低了聲音。以前這祕密說出去是要殺頭的，現代社會也許不一樣了，但他仍不認為這是件可以安心討論的事。他看了看兩個好友，又四處張望了一下，確保沒有人在附近。

他包起手心，閉上了眼睛。再度張開時，眼中閃過一抹金色光芒。

「看。」他張開手心，一隻小小的白色粉蝶從掌中飛出。Freya笑顏逐開，Will開心地拍手。

「對了，石中劍裡的那個老頭子就是以你為原型對吧？」Will說。「喂，你後來真的留了白鬍子嗎？」

「有啊。」Merlin點點頭。

「蠢斃了。」Will哈哈大笑。

Merlin心中的希望如小粉蝶般撲閃翅膀，輕巧地飛舞。

 

 

===TBC===

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

「你確定在這裡找得到那個長得像那混帳王子的人嗎，Freya？」Will半信半疑地問道，眼睛四處張望著。

「我都向我哥問清楚了，James說Merlin昨天看見的差點撞到他的人叫Carl，他們是同班同學。Carl在游泳隊。我們躲在這裡剛好可以看見更衣室的入口。」Freya說。

現在是社團活動時間，校園的運動場充滿了喧鬧的體育社團。在運動場旁的灌木叢裡，躲著三個從隔壁小學偷偷跑來的小孩。

「社團時間快結束了，他應該快出來了。James討厭那個人。他說Carl是個混球，老是嘲笑他。」

「Arthur也不是什麼可愛帥哥好嗎，我一看那傢伙就討厭。」Will說。

「Arthur是有點愛欺負人，我剛認識他的時候，他正朝著一個可憐的傢伙丟小刀來著。」Merlin說，「他小時候一定更討厭啦，不必提醒我了。你們其實可以不用陪我來的。」

「我不陪你來的話你會迷路的。James在網球隊，更衣間是共用的，我知道怎麼走。」

「等等──是他嗎？現在站在門口的那個人？」Will打斷他們。

Merlin抬起頭張望，泳池門口站著兩個男孩，一個金髮，一個褐髮，他們肩上都掛著書包，正大聲笑鬧著。Merlin瞇起眼睛，聚精會神地打量著。

「我想是他沒錯，我聽見另一個人叫他Carl。」Freya說。

Merlin的注意力全集中在Carl的臉上，他屏氣凝神地觀察Carl的眼睛、下顎、大笑時的神情、說話時的眼神流動，一邊對照著自己腦中的Arthur。Arthur在書桌前，低頭讀著卷宗；Arthur在練習場上揮汗訓練、發號施令；Arthur在王座上，聆聽著巡邏隊的報告……

不。不是這個人。他的眼睛不夠明亮，站姿太懶散，髮色太淡。

「我想不是他。」Merlin說。

一說出口，失望之情便湧上心頭。「不是Arthur。」他又說了一次，覺得鼻子酸酸的。

「噢，Merlin。」Freya摸摸他的臉，Will則伸手環住他的肩膀。

Merlin嘆了口氣。「我沒事。」他勉強笑了笑。

「你才不是沒事呢。」Will說，他想了想，從書包裡掏出一塊巧克力奶油糖。「給你吃，不要哭。」

「我才沒有要哭。」Merlin說，但還是一把抓過。

「嘿，Freya，那是你哥嗎？」Will突然說，他的語氣變了。

James站在那兩人面前，三人正不高興地說著什麼。Carl用力推了James一把，害James一個踉蹌，跌倒在地。然後那兩人指著狼狽的James，笑得像兩隻土狼。

「他欺負我哥哥！」Freya氣憤地說，馬上要爬起來。

「等等！Freya，等等！」Merlin說，Will連忙按住Freya的肩膀，不讓她站起來。

「看著。」Merlin賊賊地笑了下。他指著樹上結實纍纍的松果，眼睛瞬間亮起金色光芒，接著松果便一個接一個掉落，往Carl身上砸去。Carl大聲咒罵起來，退了幾步想離開樹下，但松果仍持續不懈地打在他身上。三個小孩笑得前仰後合。James趕緊從地上爬了起來，向他們的方向看了一眼。

「你們！」憤怒的Carl發現了三個小孩，「好笑是吧？再笑啊！再笑啊！」他抓起地上的石頭，往他們的方向砸去。石頭打中了Freya，她尖叫一聲，摸摸自己的額頭。

「人家流血了！」然後她哭了起來。

「你他媽──」Will憤怒地跳了起來，但他的速度沒有James快。

「那是我妹妹！」James尖叫著向Carl撲過去，眼睛裡噴著火，「我要殺了你，你這──」

Carl似乎被James爆發的怒火嚇著了，一時屈於劣勢，吃了James幾拳。

「James！」Freya喊著哥哥的名字。James突然回過神來，從Carl身上跳開，向妹妹跑去。「Freya！你還好嗎？痛不痛？」Carl對他們投以怨恨的眼神，然後匆忙爬起來離開了，Will對他落荒而逃的背影怒目而視。

「我要回家。」Freya抓著哥哥的衣角。

「好，我們回去。」James牽起妹妹的手。「你們兩個自己回去吧。」

Merlin和Will點點頭。James彎下腰，在Merlin耳邊輕聲說：「謝謝你。我知道剛才是你……我看見了你的眼睛。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

Gaius和Alice的婚禮簡單而隆重。福爾摩斯全家都被邀去參加，媽咪驚訝地不停說著「天啊，我真沒想到Dr. Gaiforth是閃電結婚的那類人！這就是一見鍾情嗎？」。替他倆證婚的是那位當圖書館長的好友Geoffrey，Merlin驚喜地認出他就是當時Camelot的藏書閣管理人兼族譜學家。Geoffrey慈愛地摸摸Merlin的頭，然後他看見Uther，嚇了好大一跳，從座位上蹦起來向他鞠躬。Uther一開始略顯驚訝，但馬上熱絡地聊了起來。

Gaius和Alice容光煥發，兩人染了頭髮，穿上燕尾服和婚紗，彷彿年輕了二十歲。他倆交換戒指時，Merlin快樂得熱淚盈眶。Uther看來也真心為他們高興。Mycroft和Sherlock在典禮進行時還把注意力放在新人身上，但接下來便花了整頓午宴時間推理出席客人的身家背景。

午宴快結束時Merlin挨到Gaius身邊。Gaius最近為了婚禮忙得昏頭轉向，取消了和Sherlock的家教課，Merlin見到他的機會也變少了。他一股腦兒將Carl的事情向Gaius說了。Gaius耐心聽他說完後，沉思了一會兒。

「Merlin，孩子，我大概是唯一一個同時看著你和Arthur長大的人。我能告訴你，你和初世的你小時候長得一模一樣。如果能讓我看看那個孩子，我有把握告訴你他是不是Arthur。」

「但是我認為Carl不是他。」Merlin失落地說。「我也說不清哪裡不對，但就是覺得不太對。Gaius，萬一我認錯怎麼辦？萬一我一直找不到他怎麼辦？」

「你告訴Uther了嗎？」Gaius問道。

Merlin搖搖頭。「我還……不敢和父親提。我們還沒討論過……這個。這整個情況。」他比了個模糊的手勢。

「孩子，你和Arthur的羈絆非比尋常，你們的命運緊緊相連。」Gaius將Merlin擁進懷裡。「我相信你會等到他的，也許沒有那麼快，不要心急。他一定也在尋找你。」

「但我要怎麼找到他？他又要怎麼找到我？」Merlin說。

「你要有耐心，孩子。」Gaius說，「看看我和Alice，我們在茫茫人海中再次找到了彼此，你和Arthur一定也會遇上的。」

Alice溫柔地看著他們，她迎上Gaius的眼神，兩人相視而笑。

 

= = =

 

婚宴結束後的午後，Sherlock和Merlin騎腳踏車出去。Sherlock想替他養的蠶寶寶找不同品種的桑葉，兩人四處亂繞，看見可能是桑樹的樹種便停下來查看。

「我聽見你和Gaius說話了。」Sherlock說。

「偷聽別人說話是壞習慣喔。」Merlin說。「你看，泳池旁邊那排樹。」

「我想你們說的Arthur就是指King Arthur。你打算怎麼尋找他？」Sherlock轉頭向泳池騎去，但沒改變話題。兩人在泳池的一側下車，將腳踏車靠在牆邊。「而且我才沒有偷聽，是你們說話太大聲。」

「我不知道。」Merlin嘟著嘴。「你看，我的名字已經不是Merlin了，而是Mithril Holmes。要是他也轉世了，但名字也換了，不叫做Arthur Pendragon呢？我現在碰到的初世的朋友名字幾乎都換了，Gaius變成Gaiforth，Freya變成Floretta，Will變成William……」

「所以沒辦法從電話簿上找到他，請Mycroft用他在情報局的權限查也沒有用。」Sherlock思考著。

「說不定他根本不在倫敦，說不定他根本不在英國。」Merlin悲觀地說，「我該怎麼辦，Sherlock？我是不是應該去問父親？他認識比較多人，也許他有他的方法……」

「父親？你要怎麼向父親解釋？連媽咪都覺得你在胡思亂想……」

「因為父親也是……他是Arthur的父親。」Merlin艱難地說出口。Sherlock震驚地睜大了眼睛，然後他皺起了鼻子，努力思考著某個被他丟到記憶角落的小資訊。

「……Uther Pendragon？」他說。

「是的。」

「我父親是個古代國王。難怪他這麼……」Sherlock不置可否地擺了擺手，「有趣。」他又補上一句。

「有趣極了。」Merlin翻了個白眼。

兩人一路沿著泳池邊確認著樹種，繞過轉角來到了泳池正門，卻意外發現那裡聚集了一大群人。

「怎麼這麼多人圍在這裡？有好多警察。」Merlin說，探頭探腦的。

游泳池的入口掛著布條，看來今天在這裡舉行希金斯盃游泳比賽。奇怪的是，人潮不是聚集在泳池裡，而是在門外，因為泳池的入口處圍著黃色的警戒線，有幾名員警站在一邊交談著。

「看，那個人是Micky的朋友。」Merlin說，指著某個年輕警員。「每年夏天都去動物園打工的哥哥。」

「我們去問問他。」Sherlock說。兩人擠過人潮來到那個年輕人面前。

「Hello Greg!」Merlin說，「可以告訴我們發生了什麼事嗎？」

「喔嘿，是Mycroft的弟弟啊。裡面本來在辦游泳比賽，但有個小孩溺死了。」

「誰？」Sherlock問道，然後補上一句：「我的學校也有人來比賽，不知道是不是我認識的人。」

「一個12歲的男孩，叫做Carl Powers。他來比一千公尺自由式，好像是公立學校的孩子，你大概不認識吧。」

 _Carl Powers_ _！_ Merlin震驚地向後退了一步。

「你……你確定是這個名字嗎？」Merlin強作鎮定地問道，但掩飾不住眼中的恐慌。

「是的。怎麼了？你認識他？」Greg問道，擔憂地拍拍Merlin的肩膀。

「我……他為什麼會溺水？」

「抽筋吧大概。現在警方正在搜證。」

「我希望能進去看看。」Sherlock也探頭探腦地。

「有找到什麼嗎？怎麼會抽筋就死了呢？」Merlin著急地問道。

「現在都不清楚。不過晚一點會有不公開的記者說明會，可能晚間新聞就會報出來了，或者明天的報紙。」Greg說，接著他伸手攔住正想鑽過人潮的Sherlock。「不行，你不能進去看，這條黃色的叫做警戒線，閒雜人等不可進去，懂嗎？你們不要在這裡逗留，晚上看電視就知道了……」

兩個男孩離開了泳池門口，往另一側去，假裝仍在研究行道樹。但兩人的心思早已飄到遠方，一個孩子驚慌地想著一條逝去的生命，另一個則苦思著溜進去看一眼的途徑。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Uther那天回來得晚。他原本工作時間就長，自從恢復了初世記憶之後，他更不喜歡待在家裡了。初世的回憶像枚震撼彈，炸得他失去平衡，無所適從。苦思冥想了好久，他才找回自己的立足點。Anne被他弄得困惑不已，不理解他為何要「編故事」，以為這是某種中年危機。而發現自己的小兒子是初世的熟面孔，同時令他安心也令他不安。他模糊地在小兒子身上認出熟悉的面容時便覺蹊蹺，當Merlin在飯桌上宣布時也證實了他的猜想。只是當時他還不願意和Merlin面對面談，於是只輕描淡寫地讓這個話題過去。

走進玄關後，他意外地發現Merlin一個人在客廳裡看著電視，懷裡抱著他的三角龍娃娃。電視調成靜音，大燈也沒亮。看來Merlin是偷溜下床看電視的。

「你怎麼還沒睡？」Uther站在客廳門口問道。Merlin嚇得跳了起來，顯然完全沒注意到父親進門了。他盯著Uther掛起大衣，放下公事包，沒有要馬上回房間的意思。這是自從想起自己初世的記憶後，兩人第一次獨處。Uther給自己倒了一杯威士忌，在小兒子身旁坐下。

「陛下。」Merlin囁嚅道。

「Merlin，就算只有我們兩人，也和平時一樣叫我父親就好。」Uther怔了一下後回應他，這才發現Merlin憂心忡忡的表情。「睡不著嗎？」

「發生了很可怕的事。」Merlin說，看向電視，「我在等新聞。」

「說。」

「有一個人……」Merlin吞了口口水，「我認為他是Arthur，又好像不是，我沒辦法確定……」

Uther的肩膀僵住了，他沒想到這一刻會來得這麼快。但Merlin還沒說完。

「然後，今天我和Sherly騎車出去，經過一座游泳池，他們說那個人溺水死掉了。」Merlin細細的童音說著，「Greg在那裡，他是Micky的朋友，他叫我們回來看新聞。但是我到現在還沒看見。」

Uther彷彿被重搥了一記，他感到口乾舌燥，一股寒意直竄下脊椎。他做了個長長的深呼吸，穩定心緒，然後轉向小兒子。Merlin抬頭看他，表情脆弱不堪。

「Merlin，我們應該談談。」

Merlin一臉哀戚地點點頭。Uther嘆了一口氣。

「你想要改名嗎？」

Merlin猛地抬起頭。「可……可以嗎？」他結結巴巴地問道，沒預料到父親會這麼問他。「名字可以改？」

「可以。如果你想改，我就去替你改。」Uther簡短地說。「但是，我希望你慢慢想，不要倉促做決定。」

Merlin點點頭。

「聽著，Merlin。」Uther頓了一下，「或許在一千年前，我曾是Uther Pendragon，Camelot的國王。但都是過去的事了。現在的我不是國王，而是大英國協的國會議員。我或許是個Pendragon，但我也是個Holmes。你懂我的意思嗎？」

Merlin皺著眉頭，「你不想當國王？」

「我已經不是國王了，也永遠不會再當國王。你不必喊我陛下。」Uther搖搖頭，「我仍是你的父親，和從前一樣。你不必害怕我，Merlin。」

Merlin思考了一下，他原以為Uther會冷落他，甚至憎惡他。以Uther執著又高傲的個性，他原以為他會全然擁抱他過往的國王地位，並變得更加難以相處。

Uther啜飲著酒，自言自語般地說。「從小我便時常夢見Camelot的生活，都是模糊恍惚的浮光略影，直到記憶恢復之後，回憶的細節才鮮活起來，不再如夢境般虛幻。有時候，那些夢境讓我對我的生活有股隱約的抽離感。好像我只活了一半，而我的另一半人生則在夢中經歷。有時我因此感到非常、非常的孤獨，我永遠也無法走入夢中，去主宰另一個人生，每當我進入夢境，事情便不斷地在眼前發生，我沒有控制的能力。」

「但現在恢復了記憶。我明白了那些夢境都是真實發生過的事情。不論我有沒有主宰的能力，那都已經是過去了。我當過國王，也當過國王的父親。而現在的我，有現在的人生要過，我不會放棄奮鬥了一輩子得到的成就，去追尋已經結束的人生。我的意思是，Merlin，」

Uther停頓了一下，視線移向靜音的電視。「過去就讓他過去吧。如果Arthur也在這個世上，我們也許會碰見他，也許不會。他有自己的命運。」

「所以……我們不去尋找Arthur嗎？」

「不。」父親說，「不找Arthur，不找Morgana，也不找Igraine。我已經有了Anne，也有了你和Mycroft及Sherlock。現在你們才是我的孩子。Merlin，我知道你曾是鄉下來的窮小子，但現在你生在富貴人家，從前你的母親無法給你的，現在我什麼都可以給你。你有大好人生，不要把它浪費在尋找一些根本不知何從找起的人。」

Merlin愣住了，在所有他想像過Uther會說的話中，從來沒有一段是這樣發展的。顯然他還不夠了解他，他不再是那個曾一意孤行地翻遍整個Camelot尋找Morgana的Uther了，Merlin想破腦袋都猜不到。這些話讓他覺得又傷心又憤怒，不懂為何Uther連試都不試就退縮了，難道他不明白這件事的重要性嗎？

「Merlin，現在的你還有魔法嗎？」Uther問道。

Merlin屏住了呼吸，他知道這個問題遲早會出現，但他還沒決定自己該怎麼做。

「不要怕，Merlin，告訴我。」Uther真誠地說。Merlin咬著嘴唇，遲疑地點了點頭。

「我可以看看嗎？」Uther問道。他的眼中沒有恐懼，沒有嫌惡。Merlin相信了他。

Merlin伸出一隻小手，眼中閃過金色的光芒，頓時父親手中琥珀色的液體從玻璃杯中浮出，幻化成一隻姆指大小的美人魚。人魚伸了個懶腰，擺擺尾巴，一躍落入杯中，再度化為一杯平靜無波的醇酒。Uther目瞪口呆地看著杯中物，Merlin的心揪緊了。

「真美。」Uther露出微笑。

Merlin羞怯地笑笑。把臉埋進娃娃裡。Uther真的不一樣了。

待他抬起頭，電視上的畫面令他心頭一震。

「父親！」Merlin跳了起來，激動地指著電視。「就是這個！就是他！」

父親神情緊繃地拿起遙控器，調高了音量。

「位於倫敦Bounds Green的Atwill-Porter Baths泳池，今天下午發生了一起意外溺斃事件。死者為十二歲的Carl Powers，他參加希金斯盃的一千公尺自由式比賽，卻於比賽中不幸溺斃……」主播以平靜的口吻播報著，畫面上出現了泳池的影像及一張Carl Powers的大頭照。

「這不是Arthur。」凝神細看了幾秒後Uther說，他平靜的語氣中仍藏有一絲顫抖。

Merlin深深呼出一口氣，感到糾結的五臟六腑都鬆開了。

「我要找到Arthur，不管你說什麼。」Merlin說。

「好吧，我不會阻止你，但我希望你了解，你有你的新人生，他也有他的。」Uther嘆了口氣，「想像一下如果我們都找到了初世的家人，接下來怎麼辦呢？Mycroft和Sherlock有可能接受一個新弟弟嗎？Anne有可能接受Igraine嗎？如果你找到了你初世的母親怎麼辦？」

「我……我不知道。」Merlin說，想到Hunith令他鼻頭一酸，慌亂了起來。「我不知道。」

Uther揉了揉他的頭髮。「去睡吧，兒子，別再想了。」

 

= = =                                                                             

 

隔天早上的餐桌上，Sherlock抓著每日鏡報(Daily Mirror)喊著。「Mithy！Mithy快來看這個！Carl Powers的案件被報出來了！」

「我說了叫我Merlin。」Merlin嚼著土司說。

「Merlin。」Sherlock漫不經心地回應他，眼睛飛快地左右移動，凝神閱讀報導。「上面說是意外溺死，但是……他放在更衣間的鞋子不見了。」

「他沒穿鞋子？」Merlin問道。

「不。我想……」Sherlock皺著眉頭喃喃自語，大腦飛快地轉動，「我想鞋子是被人故意拿走了。事有蹊蹺。難道鞋子上藏有證據，能看出蛛絲馬跡？或是鞋子就是加害的工具……」

「父親說Carl Powers不是Arthur。」Merlin說，「但是父親也說，他不想找Arthur。」

「所以我們要自己來？」

「我們？」Merlin抬起頭。「你要幫我？」

「我當然要幫你。」Sherlock神氣活現地說，「我將來要當全世界最優秀的偵探。你就是我的第一個客戶，Merlin。」

Merlin露出燦爛的笑容。

 

 

 


End file.
